Sakura no Tennyo
by Season Sweetheart
Summary: While bathing, the Celestial Maiden’s robe gets stolen. Now she is stuck on the foreign planet called Earth. Will she be able to find her precious robe before she turns mortal or will a messy chocolate haired man sway her decision?
1. Part of The Family

Sakura Tennyo  
  
While bathing, the Celestial Maiden's robe gets stolen. Without them she cannot go back to the heavens! Alone & unsure she finds shelter in the warm arms of a stranger.  
  
SEASONSWEETHEART: I hope you will like this story ^.^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A woman, 5'7" stood over the edge, looking down at the planet beneath her. Her looks made her appear as a nineteen year old. She wore a clear transparent robe that flowed down to her ankles. The transparent robe's sleeves were long that cut off at her hands, and averagely wide. A thick material went over the transparent material. This material was no sleeved and reached two to three inches above her knees. The color of the thick material was a full pink and a red for the collar. The materials were fasted comfortable tight with a thick rope. Her long auburn hair flowed down to her waist and was elegantly held up with two pink blossom clips on the sides of her head. Her feet were covered with slipper like material, again colored pink. And lastly a beautiful long pink-stained, transparent cloth wrapped around her arms and flowed around her, angelic like. This cloth was called The Feathered Robe of the Heavens. As an immortal tennyo she must bear one, or else she could never return to the heaven grounds.  
  
The woman face was absolutely entrancing. Her natural rosy cheeks gave her that glow and her lips a visible pink. But her eyes were the one of the best features of her. They were the most unique on the heaven grounds. They were crystal jade with traces of cerulean in them and never failed to be filled with content and peacefulness. She looked behind her and smiled, "Eriol-sama, we're leaving."  
  
This heavenly maiden was called Mei, Sakura.  
  
"Be careful, my precious ones. For the earth is filled with uncanny and dangerous things," replied Eriol but whispered the last part "and humans." His azure eyes obviously filled with worry; for it was the first time he had permitted Sakura to bathe on the Earth's presence, not to mention Tomoyo too. His maturity made people believe he was a twenty year old but really he had just turned the lively age of six hundred and two. He was 6'3".  
  
"Don't worry I'm going too," Tomoyo came up from behind and sweetly gave him a kiss on the cheek. She looked like the good age of eighteen and was 5'9". Her long plum wine hair reached to her thighs as it heavenly flowed behind her when she walked passed Eriol. She also wore a clear transparent robe that reached to her ankles and cut off at her hands. An opaque material that was a darkish purple and a navy blue collar went over the clear material. It was about two to three inches above her knees and was no sleeved. A thick straw braided rope, like Sakura's, held both pieces of clothing. Her feet were covered in a slipper-like material colored in purple. Also, like all tennyo's, she had a Feathered Robe. It was a long light purple-stained, transparent cloth hugged around her, making her heavenly like. Not to mention her amethyst eyes with traces of blue. Tomoyo looked down at the planet called 'Earth' and jumped off the edge of the moon with Sakura, "We'll be back!" She called out to Eriol before they were almost gone.  
  
Eriol nodded, "Take care my love. Watch out for Sakura...I know you will." He turned, his dark navy blue robe trailing behind him as he headed for the shrine.  
  
"You allowed her to bathe in such a. . . .place?!" demanded a figure ahead of him, making Eriol stop dead on his tracks.  
  
"Ichijoshi, Koji," said Eriol, "Sakura will be fine, have faith in her."  
  
Koji frowned deeply, his dark scarlet eyes angered, "For you sake, she better be." He turned and walked to the shrine.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The two tennyos descended slowly to the earth's ground.  
  
"I'm so glad you finally persuaded Eriol-sama to let me bathe, here with you," replied Sakura happily, her eyes giving off that loving shimmer.  
  
"You know why he does what he does," said Tomoyo, with a serious glint in her amethyst eyes, "The earth is not a safe place for Celestial Maidens like ourselves."  
  
"Hai, I know," Sakura nodded obediently. Her eyes glowed like a child when she started to see shapes formed into trees. A light from the far end attracted her gaze, "Tomoyo, what is that?"  
  
"It's called a City. A city is filled with many people and lights all around you. It's where most people live and usually raises families. We shall not travel there," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"But someday. . ..will we?" asked Sakura in curiosity.  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Of course, one day."  
  
The two softly landed on the hard ground near a hot spring.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sakura as she looked at every strange living thing. A deer walked up to her and allowed her to pet him. Soon some more animals came to great the heavenly maidens. Sakura giggled at the many animals trying to get her attention.  
  
"We are in a spring in China. The lights you saw came from a city called Hong Kong," Tomoyo explained.  
  
"Hong Kong?" repeated Sakura as she blinked. She looked up at the sky, "Neh Tomoyo, what were those things in the sky while we were passing by? Are they itsuka?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, "No, they are called clouds.  
  
"But, they look so much like itsuka,"  
  
"Yes they do, but their purpose to water this planet from drought. Come now, we shall undress and bathe."  
  
"Hai." Sakura followed Tomoyo to the spring and undressed. She carefully took each piece of clothing off her and gently folded them.  
  
"We must be careful with our Feathered Robes," said Tomoyo, "put them by mine, for if a traveler sees one of us bathing they will be sure to take one."  
  
Sakura nodded as she hid her robe with Tomoyo's under a few branches. She shivered when a cold breeze blew by, caressing her nude body. Sakura walked over to the spring where Tomoyo was already in and carefully walked in. Allowed herself, to be soaked in relaxation, "This almost feels like the springs on the moon." Sakura smiled mischievously when she saw that Tomoyo had her eyes closed. She quietly got herself in position and then...SPLASH!  
  
Tomoyo sat up abruptly as she wiped her drenched head. She looked over at the laughing girl and smirked, "This means war Mei Sakura!"  
  
Sakura half screeched and half laughed when she saw the look in Tomoyo's eyes, "Hahah, no Tomoyo! I was KIDDING---!" She was interrupted by a mouthful of water and a soaked face. Sakura laughed as she splashed Tomoyo back.  
  
Tomoyo laughed at the look on Sakura's face, but almost chocked when Sakura recovered so quickly and splashed her back. Soon after, they were engrossed in a huge water fight, that neither noticed a bystander in the bushes.  
  
The boy, no older than twenty blushed as he watched the two naked girls in the spring. He looked over the edge of the springs and saw ancient looking robes. "Arah! They must tennyos." Suddenly, a light shimmer caught his eye. He looked over and smiled with glee, Those must be their feathered robes over there. Takashi always mentioned it about time I settle with a wife, I must make one my bride. He thought then cautiously walked over to the bushes that held the precious robes, If I take one, one of the tennyos will have to stay. He thought as he just took a random robe and quietly sneaked back.  
  
"Kenji!" called out a voice.  
  
The boy cursed under his breath, "Baka.." He looked over at the tennyos, who were still. They heard the voice too! Kenji quickly made a run to the voice, hoping that neither tennyos saw him.  
  
"Sakura, quickly get dressed," Tomoyo said as she got out of the hot spring. She narrowed her eyes as she scanned the area. A quick movement caught her eye. She quickly moved her head and saw a retreating figure. Her eyes widened, a Human!  
  
Sakura nodded as she followed Tomoyo's command. She quickly got her robes on and walked to where they hid their feathered robes.  
  
Tomoyo looked in horror as she turned to face Sakura, Oh please no! By the heavens, don't let it be.. She thought.  
  
Jade eyes widened. There under the moved branch was Tomoyo's Feathered Robe, but where was hers?! She turned to Tomoyo, "Tomoyo.. . . ."  
  
"No." Tomoyo quickly went over where they had earlier hid the Feathered robes and to her fear, Sakura's wasn't there.  
  
Sakura's eyes started watering up, "I. . . . .I won't be able to go home. .?" She covered her face and started weeping.  
  
"Oh Sakura. . . .." Tomoyo started crying too as she hugged Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, I'm scared. . . ." replied Sakura as she cried on her shoulder, "How am I going to survive here? I don't even know what Earth is like."  
  
"Hush now, don't worry, Eriol and I will figure something out," said Tomoyo as she wiped her tears away, "Yes, that's right. We'll get back your feathered robe so you can come home." She motherly wiped Sakura's tears away and smiled.  
  
Sakura sniffled and smiled back, "Yeah, you will. I believe you. But who, who could have done this?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed as she let go of Sakura and went to her robes. She dressed herself and lastly wrapped her feathered robe around her.  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
Then Tomoyo sat down on the edge of the spring with Sakura, "Sakura. . .. .do you know why Eriol didn't want you to come to Earth?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Because he said it was filled with danger," replied Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo nodded, "That also, but that's not the main reason. You see, when a male human walks by and finds tennyos bathing, they often make them their bride by stealing their celestial robes. Thus forcing the tennyo to stay with them a bear their children. After years from being away from the feathered robe, a tennyo shall lose her some of her powers and become a full mortal. This is why Eriol was uncertain to bring you here."  
  
"I see. .. ." replied Sakura, understanding the situation.  
  
Tomoyo stood up and started to float about two feet off the ground.  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sakura as she stood up also.  
  
"I have to go back to the heavens now, but don't worry we'll find a way to get you back," said Tomoyo, "But in the mean time, travel to the city and try to blend in." Tomoyo waved her hand in a circular motion, making a hand- sized sack appear. It landed with a ching, on Sakura's hands, "Seek shelter. This will help you."  
  
Sakura opened the sack and saw that it was filled with coins and some paper with numbers on them.  
  
"They're yuens. It's the currency that they use in Hong Kong."  
  
She looked up at Tomoyo again, that started floating upwards, "Matte! Tomoyo, don't leave me alone! Will I see you again? Will we be in contact?"  
  
"Yes we'll be in contact. Every night when the moon is at it's peak, go to a near by natural water source and we shall talk through that." Explained Tomoyo, "Good luck Sakura and take care! Remember, stay cautious around male humans!" Tomoyo smiled and then disappeared off to the distance.  
  
Sakura made a small smile and then looked at a path that led towards the city. She put the money pouch in her robe and walked towards her new destiny, "Be careful around male humans. . .. "  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Eriol!" said Tomoyo as she ran into her lover's arms.  
  
"I know, I know," replied Eriol.  
  
She looked up at him, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Nothing my dear."  
  
Tomoyo furrowed her brows, "Have you gone mad? Sakura's down there, in a foreign planet, and you don't care?"  
  
Eriol chuckled, "Sakura will be okay, it's her destiny."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will turn out for the best. While we're waiting we can track down the thief and take the celestial robe when the time comes."  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "I hope you know what you're doing."  
  
Eriol smiled as he kissed Tomoyo lovingly.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura walked on a winding path through the dark forest. It had been hours after Tomoyo had left and she was getting hungry. She looked up at the sky; the sun was about to rise. She looked in front of her again. Her eyes slowly closing but quickly reopened as she mumbled to herself, "I'm so tired..how long have I wondered?" Sakura looked over to see a comfortable batch of moss together under a big cedar tree. She walked over to it and sat down, letting her back rest against the tree. "I will rest and then continue once my strength has regained." Sakura closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
There was a yawn and a pair of eyes opened. The woman looked at her surroundings as memories came back to her mind. Sakura looked up at the sky. How long have she slept? It was probably a day for the sun was just setting. She got up and dusted herself then continued walking, "When am I going to get out of here? I don't like being alone." Her spirits soared when she started to see a clearing ahead of her. A big smile appeared on her lips as she started running to that direction. Once she was out of the stuffy forest she inhaled deeply, "Finally!"  
  
She looked around her; it was a big clearing, almost like a meadow. But in a distance she saw a little house, "Maybe they can help me" She walked a couple of meters and then she dropped to the grassy ground.  
  
Growl..  
  
Sakura groaned as she held her stomach, she hadn't eating since she left the heavens! "I'm so hungry.. . .." She looked back at the house that looked further away than before. She closed her eyes again, "Maybe if I just rest a bit more . . . . ." Soon she fainted for lack of energy in her body.  
  
From a distance a barking could be heard. Soon the barking came closer and closer until it was crystal clear. A golden brown cocker spaniel ran up to the limp body, sniffing the strange body. He put his head up and barked again. The dog looked back down at the body and nudged Sakura's arm, whimpering.  
  
"What is it Kero?" said a male voice as he walked up to the dog. His eyes widened, as he saw the body, "Holey shit! Father come quick!" He ran up to the body, "Hey! You still alive?" He turned the body over to lie on its back, "It's a girl, she looks no older than 17. Well, at least she's still breathing." He petted his dog, "Good boy Kero."  
  
"What is it Touya?" said the father as he walked up to his son.  
  
"Look dad," said Touya.  
  
Fujitaka's eyes widened, "Quickly Touya get her inside!"  
  
Touya nodded as he lifted her up and carried her inside the house.  
  
"What happened?" asked Fujitaka as he closed the door and then sat with his son in the living room.  
  
"I went to let Kero out because he was barking like crazy," explained Touya, "And he just kept barking so I followed him outside and he led me to her."  
  
"Ah, good boy Kero," praised Fujitaka. He looked back at the girl who lied on the couch, "I wonder where she's from. Those robes seem to be old and royal."  
  
"I agree," said Touya.  
  
Sakura groaned a bit and shifted.  
  
"I think she's coming to," said Touya.  
  
She opened her eyes, that slowly started to focus, "Hoe?" Sakura looked around and saw that she was now inside. She looked in front of her and saw to males. Quickly she sat up and screamed, "Ah! What do you want from me?!"  
  
Touya and Fujitaka stepped back from this sudden outburst.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at them, were they the ones that stole her feathered robe?  
  
"We don't want anything from you," said Fujitaka calmly as he stepped towards her.  
  
Sakura noticed this, "Stay back! I warn you."  
  
Fujitaka obliged, "Okay okay, I'm back."  
  
She looked around again. No, she couldn't see her robes. Maybe they hid them! Sakura looked at them, "Where did you hide them?"  
  
Touya furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
  
"Touya looked at his dad, "I think she's been hit one too many times on the head."  
  
"Touya!" scolded Fujitaka.  
  
"I'm just saying. . . ." Touya raised his hands in defense.  
  
She looked at the two males. These were the creatures that Tomoyo warned her about right? But these two rescued her from the cold, they could have done something else but they didn't. Suddenly Sakura's stomach growled again, catching the attention of both Touya and Fujitaka.  
  
Fujitaka smiled, "Hungry? We just finished making dinner. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Sakura looked at the man sheepishly, even after she accused him for stealing he still responses gently? All Sakura did was nod as he led her the way to the dining room. "Thank you." She replied quietly when Fujitaka put some soup in front of her.  
  
"You're welcome," smiled Fujitaka as he sat down.  
  
Sakura's nose was filled with the heavenly aroma of the soup. She took her the bowl and started sipping the soup. "This is very delicious."  
  
"Thank you," replied Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura stopped sipping when she felt eyes on her. She put the bowl down and nervously looked down.  
  
"I am Kinomoto, Fujitaka and this is my son Kinomoto Touya," said Fujitaka.  
  
The small golden cocker spaniel barked.  
  
"Oh and this is Kero, he's the one that found you," continued Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura looked Kero and smiled, "Hey Kero."  
  
"So, what's your name?" asked Touya.  
  
Sakura looked at him. She look back at the man, .  
  
"Miss?" Touya raised one brow.  
  
She looked back at him. A feeling of trust toward these strangers filled her body, "I'm a celestial maiden, Mei Sakura."  
  
Touya and Fujitaka looked at Sakura, speechless. After a few minutes Touya found his voice, "So you're telling us you're a TENNYO?!"  
  
"Umm, yup," replied Sakura.  
  
Touya narrowed his eyes as he crossed his arms, something was definitely fishing about this situation. "Prove it."  
  
"Touya," Fujitaka gave him a look then looked back at Sakura, smiling, "If Mei says she's a tennyo, we should take her word for it."  
  
"I'm just wondering, you know making sure. Tennyos are just myths and if they were around, they must have been in the Medieval ages." replied Touya. Before Fujitaka could say anything Sakura replied.  
  
"It's okay, I will prove that I am a tennyo," said Sakura. She held out her right hand and started chanting repeatedly until a sphere appeared glowing brightly a light pink. After the glow died down she threw it on the middle of the table where it floated, "Orb of the Heavens I ask you to reveal the tennyos' divine grounds. By the power of I, Mei Sakura, 1st above all tennyos, and under the teachings of his holiness Hiiragizawa Eriol."  
  
The orb glowed again and in a quick flash it viewed the heavenly grounds of where she lived. The springs, other tennyos, the sacred shrine, doves flying above, the earth in an eagles eye view. Untouched by technology; flowers & other plants grew freely. The orb glowed a blue and then disappeared.  
  
Both Fujitaka and Touya gawked over at Sakura.  
  
"So. . . .they are real," said Touya to no one in particular.  
  
"Well here I am, in the flesh," said Sakura.  
  
"So Tennyo Mei-san---" started Fujitaka.  
  
"Please call me Sakura," replied Sakura.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, what brings you down here?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"You see, while bathing in one of your springs my feathered robe got stolen," said Sakura, "As you probably already know, I cannot go back with out it. So now, I am on a journey to look for it, so I can return as soon as possible."  
  
"I see," pondered Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura nodded. After a while she sat up, "I thank you for your hospitality towards me, but I must continue my journey."  
  
"Hold on, we'll help you find your feathered robe," suggested Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura turned around surprised, "You, will help me? A complete stranger?"  
  
"Dad!" Touya exclaimed just as surprised.  
  
"Of course! You want to go home as soon as possible don't you? What better for three people to look for it instead of one? Hong Kong is a large city to try to cover on your own, especially if you don't know your way around," said Fujitaka, smiling.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Thank you."  
  
Touya sighed his father was not going to listen to him, "Even if we do pull this off, her clothes are unusual and not to mention she has a different aura compared to others."  
  
"I am able disguise or hide my aura," replied Sakura.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't fully change it, some people here have much more stronger abilities compared to me, I only have a dash from my mother's side and I can still feel a difference from you aura. Not a big one thought, but I can still tell," explained Touya, "I don't think this would work."  
  
Sakura's eyes saddened as she sighed, "Your son is right Kinomoto-san. I'd be too much of a burden."  
  
Touya looked at the tennyo before him. He sighed as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned on the kitchen door frame, ". . . .but I'm sure we'll figure something out." Touya looked at the floor, not wanting to see Sakura's eyes.  
  
Sakura's face brightened as she stared at Touya, "Really?"  
  
He eyed her and saw her facial features. Touya looked away, "Yeah, besi---- " Suddenly, unexpected arms wrapped around his waist, interrupting him. He looked down, "Um.." He blushed in embarrassed.  
  
Fujitaka held a chuckle, for it was the first time he ever saw Touya turn red in embarrassment.  
  
"Thank you!" smiled Sakura as she hugged Touya. She looked up at him with shimmering eyes, "I really appreciate this."  
  
When Touya saw this face his eyes softened and he suddenly felt a longing feeling. He had no siblings and always wondered what it would be life if he did have one. As usual Touya's stubborn streak entered and he refused that he was getting attached to this tennyo.  
  
"But how is this going to work?" asked Sakura as she let go of Touya.  
  
"Well, you could stay with us since we have a spare room, and we'll help you look for your feathered robe," said Touya.  
  
'That's a great idea Touya!" smiled Fujitaka. Kero barked in agreement.  
  
Sakura nodded but her face still looked doubtful, "Yes it sounds good. . . .but what if people gets suspicious? Or ask questions?"  
  
"Easy, we'll just say you are my cousin from abroad but my father adopted you because your parents died and we're you only family left," replied Touya.  
  
Sakura smiled; maybe this plan may work after all.  
  
"What do we got to lose?" said Fujitaka getting all excited. Then he turned to Sakura, "Alright Sakura from now on you are known as Kinomoto Sakura second child of Kinomoto Fujitaka, not Mei Sakura the heavenly maiden."  
  
Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yes. . . . ." She blushed a bit, "Erm. . . .dad?"  
  
Fujitaka caught this and smiled tenderly at Sakura.  
  
"So where is my room?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh right, Touya please show Sakura her new room," said Fujitaka.  
  
Touya nodded, "Follow me kaijuu."  
  
Sakura looked at Touya as he led her upstairs, "Kaijuu?" She frowned, "Sakurawa kaijuu ja-nai."  
  
{Means = 'Sakura is not a Monster'. 'Watashiwa kaijuu ja-nai' means = 'I am not a Monster'. 'Korewa kaijuu ja-nai' means = 'She is not a Monster'}  
  
Touya smirked; man was it going to be fun bugging her. He stopped at a door and opened it, "Here's going to be your room."  
  
Sakura nodded as she walked in the room, surveying her new surroundings. She turned her head and saw a bed beside a wide window. Carefully she walked to the bed and sat down. Sakura smiled to herself when she hopped up and down, "What do you call this?" She looked over at Touya.  
  
"It's called a mattress," Touya leaned on the doorframe.  
  
"Matt. . . . ress?" repeated Sakura.  
  
"Yes, it's what humans sleep on. It's a bed," replied Touya.  
  
"Oh. . . . .up in the heavens, we float upon an itsuka when it's time to sleep,"  
  
". . .itsuka?"  
  
"Yes, it's very comfortable. I guess it kind of looks like a, umm, a cloo. . . .deh?" She gave a questionable look.  
  
"Cloodeh?" Touy rose a brow.  
  
"They're fluffy looking and, oh they're up in the sky!" Sakura gestured to the sky excitedly.  
  
"Oh! You mean clouds?"  
  
"Yes, cloodehs!"  
  
"Clouds."  
  
". . . .cloods?"  
  
"CL-OW-DS," in phrased Touya.  
  
"Cl. . . .oh. . .ow. . .d. . s, clo. . . .ow. . .ds. . . . .clow. . ds. . . .clouds. . . .clouds! Clouds!" Sakura smiled, "What a strange name."  
  
"Stranger than 'itsuka'?" Touya smirked. He turned around a walked downstairs, "Night kaijuu."  
  
"Sakurawa kaijuu ja-nai!" Sakura yelled back with a frown but then smiled. She walked to the window, resting on the windowsill. Her eyes saddened when she saw the big bright moon. It was a gorgeous full moon that was only a few minutes from being reaching it's climax. Suddenly her eyes widened, "Tomoyo!" Quickly she slid the window wide open and slipped up. She carefully walked to the top of the roof and then looked around until she spotted a lake. Sakura felt herself float up, and stopped until she was about a few feet from the roof and then flew to the lake.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
CLANG  
  
CLASH  
  
SHING  
  
BAM  
  
A man, age twenty-one, was breathing heavily as he stood his stance, holding a bamboo stick in front of him. His dark chocolate bangs stuck on his face drenched in sweat, while his deep amber eyes showed a great deal of determination. He was a tall height of 6'1" for a full blood Chinese. A dribble of sweat rolled down his years of training, chiseled chest until it disappeared in his forest green cloth wrapped around his lower torso. A smirk played his lips, as he looked over at his opponent, "Say uncle."  
  
Across from him stood another man, age twenty. His light cerulean eyes glowed in the dark night, showing no fear under his rival's gaze, "Not over my dead body." He was an even 6 feet with an equally great body from training. Sweat drowned his upper body; only soaking in the teal cloth around his waist while his extremely dark mauve hair was in disarray. He held his stick behind his back with his left hand in front of him, palm facing up. He furrowed his brows and let out a battle cry as he charged to the amber eyed man. The man raised his bamboo stick up high and brought it down forcefully.  
  
The amber-eyed man frowned, "What's distracting you Kenji?" He blocked his attack with ease. This great fighter was named Li Syaoran.  
  
Kenji grunted as he span around and did back kick, missing him. Suddenly he felt a strong impact on his back and he was greeted nicely from the ground bellow, "Argh!" He tried to get up but a foot was holding him down in place. A wooden stick found it's way under his chin and he felt it pull upwards. Kenji gritted his teeth as the airflow from his mouth to his lungs started to slow. "Say uncle," he heard a masculine voice say. Kenji opened his mouth, "Un. . .cle. . ." As soon as he said that he was quickly released and he felt the great oxygen gas back into his hungered lungs.  
  
"Are you guys done yet? It's passed twelve!" A beautiful woman approached them. Her black hair, tied into two odangos, flowed down to her knees. Her gentle red ruby eyes looked over the two handsome men. She was the womanly age of twenty and reached 5'8". Like the men, she too had a fine body from years of martial arts training that the family obviously favoured.  
  
"Tell mother, we have done sparring and will be coming inside soon," said Syaoran as he grabbed a near by towel and wiping his face.  
  
"Okay," The woman walked back to the house.  
  
"Thanks MeiMei," replied Syaoran.  
  
"No problem," she called behind her just as she entered.  
  
Syaoran threw Kenji a towel as he stood in front of him. He held out his hand and helped him up, "You still haven't answered my question."  
  
Kenji sighed, he knew he could never hide something from Syaoran, at least not for a long time, "A woman."  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, "How many times have I told you Kenji? How many times have the elders? Women are nothing but trouble, all they do is whine, complain about this, complain about that, shop for gods know how long, think about themselves, or too wimpy! Trust me, they are no good."  
  
"Then why isn't Meiling any of those?"  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms, "Meiling is pure Li blood, why would she be?"  
  
Kenji shook his head, "But Syaoran, this woman is different. She is nothing of what you list."  
  
"Oh?" Syaoran raised a brow, "How so?"  
  
Kenji looked at him and then back at the ground, "Never mind, she just is okay?" He wasn't quiet ready yet to tell him that he had fell in love with a real live tennyo!  
  
"Man, this woman has clouded your eyes that much huh?"  
  
"At least I have a woman. You are the heir and still haven't got one. Takashi even said it's about time we get one ourselves," said Kenji.  
  
"Takashi is a fool that fell in love, because of his foolishness of marry that woman, his martial arts skills has decreased immensely."  
  
Kenji shook his head, "You'll understand when you find her." He walked towards the house.  
  
"Find who?" He called out to Kenji but he already went inside. Syaoran sighed as he looked up in the night sky and mumbled, "Stupid love sick fools." Suddenly a flicker of light caught his eye but then disappeared. He narrowed his eyes as he felt something. . . .out of the normal? Quickly he made a run towards the feeling.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura landed smoothly on the earth below. She said a quiet chant and after a few minutes a holy light shone from the lake. After the light died down Tomoyo's face appeared.  
  
"Sakura!" smiled Tomoyo, "I was getting worried."  
  
"Gomen Tomoyo, I met some new people," Sakura smiled apologetically, "Two male humans."  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "Are you sure you should be around them?"  
  
"Trust me Tomoyo, they treat me well," Her smile grew bigger, "Like their family."  
  
"Still. . .. ."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Tomoyo, it'll be fine, don't worry so much!"  
  
"I'll try not too but it's hard with you," joked Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey!" Sakura looked offended but them laughed with Tomoyo, Her eyes saddened, "I miss you."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes watered, "We're doing all we can Sakura."  
  
"I know," Sakura's eyes also watered but she would not let them shed, "I know but I have to go now Tomoyo. My family may find me gone and worry about me."  
  
"Okay, take care of yourself!"  
  
"I will, don't worry,"  
  
Tomoyo gave a final smile and then disappeared in the lake.  
  
Sakura sighed and sat down on a rock. Suddenly a twig snapped and she quickly turned her head towards the voice.  
  
A handsome figure walked up to her, "Who are you?"  
  
Her jade eye's widened as she stood up. Sakura saw the man's amber eyes follow her every move.  
  
"You are trespassing on private grounds," replied his strong voice.  
  
Sakura turned to run to but was quickly spun into the stranger's arms. She let out a sharp breath in as chills went down her spine by the look in his eyes.  
  
"You. . . .who are you?" His voice changed.  
  
It was too dark to see every detail but Syaoran knew he was holding a woman in his arms. The woman's entrancing jade eyes made he feel something he didn't like. He quickly let her go as he took a step back, "Who are you?!" He found the authority in his voice again.  
  
Sakura winced at his harsh tone. She closed her eyes and quietly started mumbling a chant of some sort. She left up her right palm and then blew into Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran grunted as he tried to get the smoke away to clear his vision, "What the hell. .?!"  
  
Sakura took this opportunity to use a teleportation chant back to her room.  
  
BUZZ  
  
Sakura quickly sat down on her mattress as she tried catching her breath; holding a hand over her chest. That was way too close!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Once the smoke disappeared he quickly looked around. She was gone! Her aura was gone! Every single trace of her being there was gone! Syaoran looked up at the sky, "Who are you?" He frowned when the thought of a woman escaped him with ease. The frown turn into a glare as he walked back to the house, "I'll find out who she is, by force or not."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SEASONSWEETHEART: Ok, how was the first chappy?!? Did you like it? Yes? No? R&R and tell me all your suggestions or comments and I'll try my best to fulfill them all ^.^!  
  
P.S. I dunno when I'll have the next chappy up, please be patient with me!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like the time of year of Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn, it comes and goes. This is SEASONSWEETHEART signing off! ^.^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ 


	2. Familiar Face

SEASONSWEETHEART: I'm glad you liked my idea of this story  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own CardCaptor Sakura and you know, (^.^ hehe, forgot about the disclaimer on the first Chappy) But I'm sure you guys know I don't own it so yeah. . .  
  
Vnrose04: Fujitaka & Touya are going to explain to people that Sakura is really their cousin, BUT they adopted her, so now she is their STEP daughter/sister. I hope you understand better now.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ PREVIOUSLY~  
  
Sakura turned to run to but was quickly spun into the stranger's arms. She let out a sharp breath in as chills went down her spine by the look in his eyes.  
  
"You. . . .who are you?" His voice changed.  
  
It was too dark to see every detail but Syaoran knew he was holding a woman in his arms. The woman's entrancing jade eyes made he feel something he didn't like. He quickly let her go as he took a step back, "Who are you?!" He found the authority in his voice again.  
  
Sakura winced at his harsh tone. She closed her eyes and quietly started mumbling a chant of some sort. She left up her right palm and then blew into Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran grunted as he tried to get the smoke away to clear his vision, "What the hell. .?!"  
  
Sakura took this opportunity to use a teleportation chant back to her room.  
  
BUZZ  
  
Sakura quickly sat down on her mattress as she tried catching her breath; holding a hand over her chest. That was way too close!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Once the smoke disappeared he quickly looked around. She was gone! Her aura was gone! Every single trace of her being there was gone! Syaoran looked up at the sky, "Who are you?" He frowned when the thought of a woman escaped him with ease. The frown turn into a glare as he walked back to the house, "I'll find out who she is, by force or not."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~NOW~  
  
"Syaoran didn't tell you anything about where he was going?" asked Meiling as she paced.  
  
"No, I thought he was right behind me," Kenji was sitting on the leather couch.  
  
Meiling sat down across from Kenji, "I hope he's alright. He's been gone over two hours already."  
  
Suddenly the huge front doors swung open, echoing through the house. Heads turn towards the entering figure. Meiling quickly stood up when she recognized the figure, "Syaoran!" She ran up to him smiling, "I so glad you're alright-----" She stopped herself when she gave her a look. Quickly Meiling stood aside to let him walk by.  
  
"Hey buddy, are you alright?" Kenji asked as he walked up to him but quickly stood aside seeing the look on his face, "Okay, just wondering. . ." He and Meiling watched Syaoran disappear behind the closing doors, "I wonder what got him going. . . . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Who was it?" A dark figure looked out to the beautiful surroundings of the night from the bedroom balcony.  
  
Syaoran walked up to the woman's side, the frown still on his face, "I couldn't see what she looked like except. . . . .I did see the colour of her eyes." He furrowed his brows, "At least I think I did. ."  
  
"What do you mean?" The woman faced the boy. Her beautiful features glowed from the moon's shine. Her hair was the color of the dark raven's feathers. Stern brown yet kind, eyes looked at him, "Explain yourself."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Sakura turned to run to but was quickly spun into the stranger's arms. She let out a sharp breath in as chills went down her spine by the look in his eyes.  
  
"You. . . .who are you?" He heard his voice change softer.  
  
It was too dark to see every detail but Syaoran knew he was holding a woman in his arms. The woman's entrancing jade eyes made he feel something he didn't like. In a blink, her eyes were . . . .different. They were cerulean, but weren't they just emerald?? He was positive they were green just a second ago, but they were definitely cerulean. He quickly let her go as he took a step back, "Who are you?!" He found the authority in his voice again.  
  
Sakura winced at his harsh tone. She closed her eyes and quietly started mumbling a chant of some sort. She left up her right palm and then blew into Syaoran's face.  
  
Syaoran grunted as he tried to get the smoke away to clear his vision, "What the hell. .?!" But by the time the smoke was cleared she was gone! He looked around, "What was she?" He frowned as he walked back home. Her eyes were green, I swear! He thought to himself. But. . . .no I must have been seeing things, they were definitely cerulean.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
"I see," acknowledge Yelan, "What do you think the colour of her eyes are?"  
  
"Definitely cerulean, I must have just had something in my eye because she did have some traces of green in her eyes," Syaoran gazed into the eternal black sky, sprinkled with stars, "I'll see her again, I know I will."  
  
"Be careful with her son, she's not. . . .in the normal," warned Yelan.  
  
Syaoran nodded and took his leave. When he opened the door he almost fell over by the weight of two figures. He looked down at the two eavesdroppers.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped. She knew that it was against the Li rules to eavesdrop when the leaders were having a private talk, "Hey Syaoran . . .."  
  
Syaoran stayed silent as he closed the door behind him. Kenji stood up, remembering how he was listening to Syaoran's and Yelan's conversation but barely could make out the words.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"What are they saying?!" Kenji said.  
  
Meiling hushed him loudly, "I can't hear with you talking so loud!" She put the end of the glass on her ear and rested the open part of the glass on the thick wooden door.  
  
"What are they saying?" Kenji whispered.  
  
"Shut up, these doors are thick. I can barely hear what they are talking about," Meiling said as she concentrated again, "Hmmm. . . .interesting. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oooh, yeah, this is good stuff."  
  
"Meiling! What are they talking about?!" Kenji turned red in anger and frustration.  
  
Meiling tried to cover her laugh, "I don't know I wasn't listening. I just wanted to see you're reaction.  
  
"MEILING!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Just shut up," Meiling rolled her eyes as she listened, "Umm, he met a girl."  
  
"A girl?" Kenji pictured one of the Tennyo's he came across yesterday, "Oh no! Meiling, did he say anything about the colour of the girl's eyes?"  
  
"Um, green, yes he said they were green. . . .but. . ." Meiling started.  
  
Kenji almost died hearing that, "Give me that glass." He grabbed the glass and put his ear to it.  
  
"Hey, that's mine!" Meiling frowned while she grabbed a hold on the glass, "Give it back."  
  
"Meiling, I need it, come on. Let me use it," He pulled the glass towards him.  
  
"But it was MY idea!" countered Meiling as she pulled it towards her.  
  
Suddenly the door flew open and there stood Syaoran. "Oh shit. . ." mumbled Kenji.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
Kenji stood up as he gulped, "The woman you spoke of, what were the colour of her eyes?" He had to make sure what Meiling said was true.  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Kenji, "You know eavesdropping is a serious offense against the Li Rules under this house."  
  
Meiling slapped her forehead. The elders are going to murder us if word gets out! Thought Meiling. "Shut up before your mouth gets us into more trouble than we're already in," she growled at him.  
  
Kenji ignored Meiling as he walked up to him. His voice not wavering, "What colour were her eyes?" He noticed Syaoran wouldn't answer, "What colour were her eyes, damnit!" The thought of Syaoran meeting the tennyo worried him.  
  
"Cerulean. . .. .with traces of green," Syaoran narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "Do you know her?"  
  
A sigh of relief escaped his lips, "No, no I don't know her."  
  
Syaoran wasn't convinced, "Are you sure? The way you spoke seemed to be filled with concern and worry."  
  
"I thought you were talking about someone else. . ." Kenji said uneasily. He wasn't lying but wasn't really telling the truth.  
  
"Fine," Syaoran let it go. He walked to his room.  
  
"Idiot!" Meiling said, "You blew our cover! Do you know the consequences of crossing an elder's rule?!"  
  
"You said her eyes were green!" yelled Kenji.  
  
"I did! But I was RUDELY interrupted by someone before I could say any more!" growled Meiling, "You know, if it wasn't for Syaoran, we would probably be regretting we were ever born!" Meiling blinked, Kenji didn't move an inch, he seemed he was in deep thought, "Oi, Kenji? Are you there? Hello! I'm lecturing you right now!" She waved in front of him.  
  
Kenji snapped out of his thoughts about a certain tennyo, "Huh? Sorry Meiling what was that?"  
  
Meiling eyes softened, "You're hopeless." No matter how idiotic and annoying Kenji could be, she still loved him, just like Syaoran, "So what was on your mind? You looked like someone was taken away from you."  
  
"About this woman," replied Kenji, "I'm worried I won't be able to see her. Or if she's okay, she's not use to this kind of living here in Hong Kong."  
  
"What, does she live in the country?" Meiling giggled at her own joke. The look on Kenji's face made her stop, "Okay okay, not funny I know. So what's her name?"  
  
"I don't' know. . ."  
  
". . . do you even know her?"  
  
"Not really. . ."  
  
"Do you know ANYTHING about her?"  
  
"No. . . .well, just what her eye colour is,"  
  
Meiling doubtful, "Oh god, at least tell me she knows who you are."  
  
Kenji sighed as he looked back down.  
  
Meiling sweatdropped as she rubbed her forehead, "Men, you're all the same."  
  
This caught Kenji's attention, "Huh?" He looked at Meiling as he furrowed his brows.  
  
"Us, women aren't as helpless as you think. We aren't like those fairy tale princesses that need her prince to save her. We're independent, and we can definitely take care of ourselves." She smiled as she put a hand on his cheek, "Knowing that woman, she'll probably be fine. Don't stress too much, okay?"  
  
Kenji smiled, "Thanks Meiling." He hugged her, "You're a great friend. . . .but can be stubborn."  
  
Meiling laughed as she hugged him back, "Bet your monkey on it." They held each other for a few more seconds and Meiling started to get uncomfortable, so she pushed him off her. Her face was red, "Okay you are getting too much as a softy!"  
  
Kenji frowned, "I'm not!"  
  
Meiling cocked an eyebrow up as she crossed her arms, "Oh Meeeiiling, help me find the woman I love! I don't know her name or any other helpful information that could help us find her, except the colour of her eyes but I'm sure we'll find her anyway!" She made her voice high and squeaky, "True love always finds a way! Tear, tear, I hope she'll be okay with out me! . . .even though, she doesn't know who I am but I'm sure she'll recognize me as the love of her life as soon as she sees me!" She started making crying actions, "Boo hoo, boo hoo."  
  
Kenji growled as he clenched his fists, "I am not like that! I take that back about saying you were a great friend!" He turned around as he crossed his arms and walked off, "I do not have a high and squeaky voice."  
  
Meiling shook her head smiling as she giggled, "See you later Kenji."  
  
Kenji smiled as he waved behind him, "Later MeiMei."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
That was too close, she kept repeating in her mind. She walked over to her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror. Good, she thought. My eyes have returned to their regular color. She went back to her bed and hugged her pillow. Ever since she could remember, her eyes had always changed colors whenever she felt scared. A gorgeous cerulean blue is the color it would change. Sakura closed her eyes and laid down, she needed to get her rest for tomorrow was going to be a long day looking for her feathered robes.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Tomoyo my love," said Eriol as he held her close.  
  
"Is something wrong Eriol?" Her amethyst eyes looked into his deep navy blues.  
  
"You have to promise that we mustn't tell Koji about Sakura's whereabouts."  
  
"How come? He loves her, he deserves to know if Sakura is alright." Tomoyo answered, "They are planning to marry in months time."  
  
"I know but trust me, Tomoyo. If Koji ever finds out Sakura is stuck on Earth, he will definitely go after her, or worse, go after the person bearing Sakura's holy robe and kill him."  
  
Tomoyo gasped as she hugged Eriol.  
  
"We mustn't tell him."  
  
Tomoyo nodded.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura woke up from a ray of sunshine escaped from a hole between the two curtains. Filled with curiosity, she walked towards the window and opened the curtains. Her voice got caught in her throat as she saw the beautiful scenario. She opened the window and let the blissful breeze enter her lungs.  
  
It was a wide field of grass of wild flowers. In the distance she saw the forest she came from. She shook her thoughts of her sad memories, and looked forward. Yes, the search for her robe was still on and she felt it's presence, but she was still too far away from it to pin point it's exact location. There was a knock at her door.  
  
"Kaijiuu?" the voice was heard through the door.  
  
Sakura frowned when she heard that despicable word. What got him to call her that anyways? She was a tennyo! A heavenly maiden! How on earth could he get tennyos mixed up with kaijuus?! "Yes. . .?"  
  
Touya opened the door with a smirk on his face as he poked his, "Breakfast is ready." He lost his smirk when Sakura didn't reply, "Kaijuu?"  
  
"Thank you Touya," Sakura smiled as she turned around with a vain popping out, pulsing.  
  
"Eh?" Touya eyed her suspiciously, "What are you planning?"  
  
"Me? Plan something, never!" Sakura looked hurt, "Really Touya, I thought you would expect more of me."  
  
Touya was not convinced, "Well, are you coming?" He saw that smile again and watched her raised her hand. Her hand did a swing movement and suddenly he felt his nose get clobbered.  
  
SLAM  
  
He stumbled back while he held his nose as he looked at the close door. After a few seconds Sakura walked out trying to hold her laughter, but was failing miserably, "Of course." She walked passed him, "Sakurawa kaijuu ja- nai," and walked downstairs.  
  
"Ah, how was your sleep?" asked Fujitaka when he saw her come down.  
  
"It was great," replied Sakura as she sat down in front of the table.  
  
"I hope Touya didn't bother you, when he came to wake you, I heard some yelling," Fujitaka placed a plate in front of Sakura, just as Touya entered, still rubbing his sore nose.  
  
Sakura giggled, "No, didn't bother me at all, we were just. . . talking. What is this?"  
  
"They are called Pancakes. They are made with flour and eggs," explained Fujitaka, "Most people like to eat them with syrup or butter. But you can put whatever you want on them."  
  
Touya grumbled as he took a seat beside her.  
  
That will teach him what to say to me next time----her thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Can you pass the syrup, KAIJUU?" A smirk placed on his face.  
  
Sakura fell off her chair. She heard Touya's chuckle from her misfortune. "Sakura are you alright?" said Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura sat up with a vain popping out of her head, "I'm fine." So he thinks I won't try something with his dad's presence here, thought Sakura. I'll show you. She cleared her throat, "Is this the syrup?"  
  
"Yeah. . .ah haha," replied Touya still laughing.  
  
"Here you go," she passed it to him.  
  
"Thanks," Touya wiped some tears from his eye. "Haha. . . ." He started pouring syrup over his double decker pancake.  
  
Sakura watched carefully at the syrup bottle. While Touya was too busy laughing Sakura mumbled a chant that made the syrup . . .. lets say EXTRA thick and sticky. Touya took his fork and knife and started to cut the pancake but wasn't able to. He tried to take it out but wasn't able to again. He looked at the syrup, "What kind of syrup is this? It's like super glue, or something. . ."  
  
"Are you having troubles cutting the pancake son?" asked Fujitaka.  
  
"No, no, none at all," smiled Touya uneasily. He shot Sakura a look at then resumed back on trying to get his fork and knife back. After a couple of tries he decided to use more force. He held his fork tightly with his left hand and with his right he held the knife.  
  
Sakura noticed this and mumbled quietly, "Thanks for your help I'm grateful, now return back to normal." The syrup lost its thick stickiness.  
  
Touya pulled with all his might causing the pancake to rip in half and land on top of his head.  
  
"That was fun don't unglue, let the trick continue!" Sakura mumbled quickly with a smile.  
  
Touya groaned as he felt the syrup over his head. He held the pancake and tried to pull it off his head but wasn't able to, "Argh!" He tried and tried but couldn't get it off. Once he was tired he put his hands down to rest. . . ..wait, they were stuck on his head!  
  
Sakura laughed hysterical as she witnessed the sight before her, "Sakura. . wa. . . . . .haha ah ha, k-kaijuu, . . . .ha hah hah, j-j-j-ja-nai! Hah ahah." Tears clouded her vision and her stomach began to hurt. It was going to be fun getting back at him.  
  
Fujitaka grabbed a camera from a desk behind him and took a picture of the two. He had to admit Touya was looking hilarious!  
  
"Dad! Not right now," Touya glared at Sakura, "Okay okay, you win."  
  
"I know," smiled Sakura as she laughed some more.  
  
"Can you take the spell off now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"WHAT?! Why not?"  
  
"Because. . ."  
  
"Sakura. . . . ." He gritted his teeth as he sighed, "Fine, I'm SORRY I called you a kaijuu. I won't call you a kaijuu again okay?"  
  
Sakura thought about it but then saw his pathetic form and smiled, "You promise?"  
  
"Yeah, now can you take it off?"  
  
"We didn't shake on it."  
  
"Well if you took the spell off I'd be able to shake."  
  
"Okay," sighed Sakura, her fun was over. She raised her hands in up as they started to glow a light pink, "Stop this silly ranter, let this fun be over." She brought the pink glow in and then let it free on the pancakes.  
  
Touya put his syrup covered hands down.  
  
"You said you'd shake," stood up Sakura.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Touya took his hand out, suddenly a evil smile came across his face but quickly wiped it off his face.  
  
Sakura smiled as she shook his hand. Suddenly the smiled returned his face and Sakura felt uneasy under it.  
  
"But my little baby Sakura I just love you sooooooo muucch!" He gave her a BIG hug.  
  
"Eeeww! Get off of me," frowed Sakura as she felt herself get covered of syrup from his shirt.  
  
"But my little sister, we must share the love. . ." He smiled as he took the pancake from his plate and placed it on her head, "There, now we're like, twins!" He said in a high, twinky voice and then let go of her. Touya crossed his arms with a smirk, "I guess I get the last laugh."  
  
"Argh, you are the most IMPOSSILBE man on this planet you call Earth!" yelled Sakura.  
  
"You started it!"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened, "Me?! How dare you accuse me of such a thing? It was all you!" She narrowed her eyes, "I thought we called a truce!"  
  
"Yeah, that I won't call you kaijuu again, at least not today."  
  
"What!? You lied!"  
  
"I never said I would NEVER call you one. Plus, I never said anything about playing tricks either." He blew a raspberry.  
  
Sakura blew a raspberry back.  
  
Fujitaka finished taking another picture and sweatdropped, "I'm glad Nadeshiko never thought of having another child before she died."  
  
Both crossed their arms and looked the other way. Sakura looked at Fujitaka, "I will go and be on my way to look for my robe."  
  
"All by yourself? You don't even know this city," said Touya, "You could get lost."  
  
"I'm old enough to take care of myself, besides I went to a lake and I felt the presence of my robes strongest there," replied Sakura.  
  
"But we said we'd help," Touya countered.  
  
Sakura smiled, even though he called her names and teased her, she knew he cared for her, "You are helping me now, more than you know it."  
  
"Sakura's right Touya, we can't help her like that," said Fujitaka as he walked towards them with a bag in his hands, "All we can provide is shelter and food for her." He walked up to her, "And clothing. You can't possible where those robes, people will definitely notice you're not from around here. You're about Nadeshiko's size, maybe a bit smaller in height but I don't think that will be a problem. Here's are some clothes you could wear until we get you some more."  
  
Sakura gratefully took the package, "Thank you," She bowed again but was stopped half way.  
  
"Please no bowing, you're family now," smiled Fujitaka.  
  
Sakura returned the smile as she went to a near room and changed into these new foreign clothing. When she came out of the room, she was wearing a no- sleeve summer dress. It was a white soft expensive material with sprinkles of yellow blossoms. It was a perfect fit!  
  
"Sakura, you look beautiful," smiled Fujitaka. Behind his back he revealed matching yellow sandals, "My wife, always loved Nadeshiko blooms."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Yeah, I can see."  
  
"Not too shabby little sister," said Touya, "You actually look like a grown woman."  
  
Sakura was going to thank him but quickly thought against it and blew a raspberry, "Baka."  
  
"Hey, how did you get the syrup sauce out of your hair?" Touya noticed.  
  
"I can just say an easy chant, and just like that, it's gone," smiled Sakura.  
  
"Wow, then there would be no use of baths!"  
  
"Eww! BAKA! Of course there would still be need of baths! Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it's gone."  
  
"So you mean it's still there, sitting on your head?" Touya started inspecting her head.  
  
"No IDIOT! It's gone but the feeling of it, is not, plus it's good to keep good hygiene!" Sakura made her way to the front door, wearing her new sandals while carrying some other clothing in a bag.  
  
"Here, we'll keep that robe with us," said Fujitaka, "You'll bound to return after you find your robe anyways. Plus, if anyone sees you with those, it may blow you're cover."  
  
Sakura thought about it for a bit but then agreed, "Okay." She handed it to him.  
  
"Don't worry we'll take good care of it," Fujitaka carefully took it from Sakura.  
  
Sakura nodded, "I know you will." She opened the front door, "I thank you for your gracious hospitality, I'll come visit some time." Sakura smiled.  
  
"You better," Touya retorted as he looked away.  
  
Sakura held back a surprised look and smiled lovingly at him, "You'll make a woman a happy wife some day."  
  
Touya tripped and fell, "EH!?" His face beet red, "W-What did you say?"  
  
She shook her head while she walked away, waving, "I'll see you guys again, bye!"  
  
"Oi, come back here!" yelled Touya as he caught up to her, "What did you mean by that?" Holding her shoulders.  
  
Sakura narrowed her eyes as she felt annoyance through her body. Just one compliment and it already went through his head, "You know exactly what I mean."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
"You do!"  
  
"I don't!"  
  
Sakura sighed in frustration, "Next time I won't bother with a compliment, if this is the way you're always going to react."  
  
"I'm not reacting in any way!" argued Touya, his face still red.  
  
"You are! Look you're even blushing," pointed Sakura.  
  
His face went redder, "No! NO! I'm not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Sakura let out an exasperated sigh, "You're hopeless!" She felt like pulling her hair out. Sakura got herself out of his grip and started walking away, unfortunately Touya followed, "Leave me alone baka!" After a few minutes she noticed she stopped following her, "Hoe?"  
  
Touya had his arms crossed, the blush still fresh on his cheeks. He cleared his throat while he looked away from her, "Umm, yeah, thanks. . . .and you, you take care of yourself."  
  
Sakura smiled, then had to giggle. Touya had a HUGE soft spot. It was only the matter of knowing which button to push to reveal that side of him. She walked up to him and gave him a hug, "I'll be alright. Thanks."  
  
Touya smiled and hugged back. Then whispered in her ear, "Tell anyone about his side of me, and I'll make your life miserable, tennyo or not."  
  
Sakura laughed at his pathetic excuse of a threat. She looked up at him, who was laughing too, "You are a great big brother."  
  
Touya smiled as he put a hand on her head, "You not a bad little sister, kiddo. Now, go on, you've wasted too much time here. You still have a long ways to go to look for that robe of yours."  
  
Sakura nodded as she let go of him.  
  
"Remember to keep in contact, I'll be waiting to hear any word from you," said Touya.  
  
"I will," She took a couple of steps back. Saying a quiet transportation chant as she waved goodbye. Before Touya's eyes he watched Sakura disappear.  
  
"Good luck kaijuu," mumbled Touya.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura looked at her surroundings, this wasn't the lake she was at yesterday. She seemed to be in a forest of some sort. Her instincts told her to go left, which she obeyed. After a few steps she was out of the woods and back to the familiar lake. My powers must already be weakening, Sakura thought. I must hurry to get my robe back before I turn completely mortal. She looked at the sun above her, it already seemed that half of the day was gone. Sakura sighed as she walked towards the lake. A stream that led to a near by spring, caught her gaze. She walked up to the spring. I might as well clean myself off, she thought. Once she got to the spring she took her sandals off. Carefully she pulled her dress over her head and folded it, then put it on a flat stone, clear from any water's reach. She gently walked in the warm water and relaxed her body in it. It was good, feeling the water touch her skin again. She felt herself close her eyes and forget her worries. Sakura submerged her head underwater and then came up for air. She rested on the stone behind her.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
A black haired boy swam in the lake doing perfect forms of front strokes. His teal eyes showed relaxation. He went on his back and relaxed. Slowly we went back to the edge of the waters, "Man are you guys sure you don't want to come in? The waters great!"  
  
"I don't know how you're husband does it Chiharu," said Meiling as she was laying on the beach towel that was spread out on the nice green grass, "He's crazy." To the girls, the water was freezing!  
  
Chiharu's light brown hair glittered in the sun, "I guess that's why I fell in love with him. Though sometimes, I always think back if it was such a good idea."  
  
The two girls laughed as Takashi pretended to look hurt from over hearing Chiharu's comment. He sighed in defeat, there was no way to get these girls in, "Okay but you two don't know what you're missing." He swam out again.  
  
"What a dork," commented Meiling.  
  
Chiharu giggled, "Yes, but a lovable dork."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Takashi swam along the shores. Those girls have no idea how much fun this is, he thought. A woman's beautiful humming caught his attention, "I wonder who could that be?" He swam slowly towards the voice. Behind some rocks he saw a beautiful maiden. Her long honeydew hair covered her full breasts while she stood up.  
  
Feeling eyes on her Sakura turned around, only to meet a pair of teal eyes, "Hoe?"  
  
Takashi looked away, blushing, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to look! I. . . .umm. . . .sorry!"  
  
Sakura looked at him confusingly, "Who are you?" Up in the heavens they did not pay much attention if one was nude or not, so Sakura didn't mind if she stood naked in front of this mysterious man.  
  
"I'm Yamazaki Takashi, I live on this property," explained Takashi still looking away with his eyes shut, his face red.  
  
Sakura quickly got out of the spring and put her clothes on, "I'm sorry."  
  
Takashi turned around slowly as he opened one eye, "Umm. . .are you . . .uh, decent?" . As soon as he saw her about to leave he got out of lake and walked up to her, "I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to. What's your name?"  
  
Sakura thought if she should or should not give her name but then decided yes, "Kinomoto Sakura." That is her Earth name.  
  
"You're not from around here are you?" He led Sakura to where the other girls were.  
  
Sakura almost tripped as she sweatdropped, "How did you tell?"  
  
"Oh, um, I'm just observant," smiled Takashi, "You can't tell at all, really." Truly it was because no one except for Li members or friends was allowed in this lake.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Sakura uneasily as she held her small bag of clothes close to her. Okay calm down Sakura, she thought to herself. If anything goes wrong I can always turn him into a toad. She smiled feeling a bit more relaxed.  
  
"I just want you to meet some of my friends," replied Takashi while walking beside her, "So where are you from-----"  
  
Something caught Sakura's gaze as she looked to the side, "Poor fellow." She carefully walked to bird in distress and slowly crouched beside it, "Shh, it's okay, I'm a friend."  
  
"Sakura? Where are you going?" Takashi was about to follow her.  
  
"Shhh, it's a bird," replied Sakura quietly, "Don't move." Takashi froze in his spot.  
  
"What happened to you little guy?" She watched the bird trying to get its head out of this trap. It was a white bird, with a long neck and a yellow beak pointy beak. It had two thin stick-like legs and feet. Sakura held the plastic thing around its neck. Her hand glowed a red making the plastic melt. Once she melted right through Sakura took it out of the bird's neck.  
  
The bird gave a thankful 'sqwak' and flew.  
  
Sakura smiled and stood up.  
  
"Sakura, can I move now?" Takashi asked through his lips.  
  
She turned around, "Oh I'm sorry I forgot all about you. Yes of course!"  
  
Takashi sighed, relieved, "What happened?"  
  
Sakura walked up to him and showed him what was held the bird down, "This is around its neck. What is it?"  
  
Takashi took it from Sakura, "It's a plastic pop ring. It holds drinks together."  
  
Sakura frowned, "It could have killed that bird."  
  
"Yeah. . . .a beautiful Ibis at that too. Those are rare now a days," replied Takashi as they started walking again. He put the plastic pop rings in his pocket, taking a mental note to throw it in the garbage as soon as he gets to the house, "No one cares much for nature anymore, which is unfortunate."  
  
"No one cares about nature?!" Sakura almost had a heart attack. What kind of species are they?! She thought. "Why not?"  
  
"No, not with all the new technology that's going on," Takashi replied, "People are getting too into the new sciences and forget all about the good things around them that we often take for granted of."  
  
"That's absorbed," frowned Sakura, "Where I come from, we were taught to always care for the nature around us for someday it'll help you back."  
  
Takashi nodded, "So, where are you from?"  
  
"Um. . . .somewhere far from here," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"Oh. . . . . .that's nice. .?" He made an awkward smile, "How far? I mean of course if it's not too much to ask."  
  
"It's not in this country . . . "  
  
"Are you able to describe it?"  
  
She gave him a look. Takashi chuckled nervously, "You don't have to if you want, sorry if I'm being too nosy."  
  
Sakura giggled at his uneasiness, "It's okay. Well, I'd say it's a beautiful place um, well basically a totally different world!"  
  
Takashi nodded as he studied her. She was a nice girl; he liked her the first moment they talked. He looked ahead and saw two girls with crossed arms. He waved with a smile on his face. The girls will love her, he thought.  
  
Sakura looked at the angry girls, "Are they mad. . . .?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I think I may have got them worried," sweatdropped Takashi, "The woman on the right, that's shorter and have brown hair is my wife. I love her a lot." A blue streak crossed his face, "I'm going to hear it now. . ."  
  
Sakura smiled. Yes he truly did love her wife as much as he said he does. Tomoyo must be crazy! Thought Sakura, I haven't met any bad men yet.  
  
"Yamazaki Takashi!" growled Chiharu as she stormed up to him, "Where have you been?! Don't you know I've been worrying to death about you when I couldn't see where you were? I thought you may have been drowned or something!"  
  
"Yes Takashi, that's was very rude of you to make us scared!" frowned Meiling.  
  
Takashi sweatdropped as he quickly ran to Chiharu's side, "But pumpkin. . ."  
  
"Don't you 'but pumpkin' me!" stormed Chiharu, yes she was really fuming. "I was so worried! I started thinking you were eaten by a shark!"  
  
"But honey, there's no sharks in this----"  
  
"Don't you think I know that?!" frowned Chiharu as she wailed her arms in the air, "I was just making a example of how worried I was about you!"  
  
"Yes love. . ." winced Takashi as he cowered before his wife. It's amazing how one of the greatest martial arts fighter was lowered under the woman he loves.  
  
"You are sleeping on the couch tonight mister!" Chiharu turned away from him.  
  
Takashi almost had a heart attack, "No love, not that! Please anything but that! Chiharu, I love you." He went in front of Chiharu.  
  
Chiharu moved her face and closed her eyes, "I love you won't help you."  
  
Takashi frowned sadly, "Chiharu, sweetie. . . . .look at me."  
  
"No," Chiharu replied stubbornly. She felt a hand under her chin that lifted her face up.  
  
"Open you eyes please," begged Takashi.  
  
Chiharu sighed as she opened her eyes, revealing gorgeous mahogany eyes. She felt herself get lost in those teal eyes all over again. Her body cried to be held by the man she loved but quickly she shook that thought away, no, she was mad at him! "What is it?" Chiharu almost regretted saying that when she saw the hurt on his face, it came out a bit harsher than she thought it would.  
  
"I'm truly, DEEPLY sorry Chiharu," Takashi said sincerely, "I really didn't mean to make you worried." He put both of his hands on her cheeks, "I love you."  
  
Chiharu sighed, as a smile appeared on her lips, "Meiling's right, you are a dork, god only knows why I love you."  
  
Takashi smiled widely as he pulled her into a loving kiss, making sure he held her close.  
  
Meiling watched as the two lovers make up. She sighed Takashi was a hopeless one but a very good man. A giggle caught her out of her stare. She looked over and saw a smaller woman, "Who are you?"  
  
Sakura stopped giggling and looked at Meiling, "Oh sorry." She bowed.  
  
Takashi and Chiharu broke the kiss still lovingly looking at each other. He snapped out of his gaze, "Oh right!" He walked over to Sakura, "Girl's I'd like you to meet a new friend of mine, she's not from around here. Her name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
Sakura bowed again, "Pleased to meet you all."  
  
Meiling and Chiharu nodded their heads, "Like wise."  
  
"I am Li Meiling and this is Yamazaki Chiharu," said Meiling, "Where are you from?"  
  
"Um. . .." Sakura sweatdropped under their gaze, "Lareolü."  
  
"Lareolü? Where is that?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Yes where exactly is that?" Meiling narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
  
Sakura wasn't lying, she really did come from Lareolü but she can't really tell them that she's a tennyo, "Um, it's not in this country. It's somewhere far away!"  
  
"Oh? How did you get here?" questioned Meiling.  
  
"By, umm," Sakura looked away, she had to think of something fast. She looked at the lake, "Water?"  
  
"Water?" repeated Takashi.  
  
A bulb lit up, of course! Sakura smiled as she looked back at them, "Yes! Water, by boat!"  
  
"Oh, okay," Meiling dropped it. It was reasonable enough, "Welcome to Hong Kong."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Sakura as she sweatdropped. Phew!  
  
"Where do you live?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"I, I don't have anywhere to live," replied Sakura, "I just kind of wonder."  
  
"Oh that's horrible," said Chiharu, "Takashi, do we have an extra room for her?"  
  
Takashi frowned, "Unfortunately we have no room for you, or else we would let you live with us."  
  
"It's okay," smiled Sakura, "I don't mind."  
  
"Why don't you come live with me," smiled Meiling.  
  
"That's a great idea Meiling!" Chiharu replied excitedly, "We could all have a women's night out only! This will be so much fun! Don't you think so honey?" She looked over at her husband, "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know," Takashi, replied doubtfully, "You know Syaoran. He's not very good at letting strangers come and live at the house."  
  
"Bah, who cares what Syaoran will think?" Meiling replied as she made a sour face, "He's always so uptight, he needs to learn how to live on the wild side once and a while."  
  
"Yeah, like letting a stranger stay at the house," laughed Chiharu.  
  
Meiling laughed too, "Yeah, he's a rebel alright. Dangerous man walking." The two girls laughed some more.  
  
Takashi sighed, "Fine, you're funeral."  
  
"Takashi, loosen up," said Chiharu as she hooked Meiling's arm, "When did you get so uptight?"  
  
"Yeah, it's like you've been taking Syaoran lessons or something," smiled Meiling as she walked towards the house with Sakura and a laughing Chiharu following.  
  
Takashi sighed as he followed the girls, "Why do I even try?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura gasped, their house was huge!  
  
"Oh that's not the house," said Meiling when she noticed Sakura's face.  
  
Sakura turned slowly at Meiling, "It's not?"  
  
"Of course not!" said Meiling. Then she pointed to the right, "THAT'S the house."  
  
Sakura's jaw dropped, "It's so big. . ."  
  
"Oh that's just one of it's wings dear," Meiling led Sakura to the door.  
  
Sakura looked around as she walked on the pathway, "Pretty. . ." She saw some flowers, blooming trees, rivers. It was like a huge plantation of flowers and trees.  
  
Meiling giggled, "You're cute Sakura."  
  
Sakura looked at Meiling and blushed then looked down. She looked back up when the door opened, revealing an old man.  
  
"Welcome back Meiling-san, Chiharu-san, Takashi-san," greeted an old man dressed in a suit, "Oh and who are you, little one?"  
  
"Hello Wei," smiled Meiling, "This is Kinomoto Sakura. Please treat her like family because she'll be living her now."  
  
"Hoe?" said Sakura surprised.  
  
"Hello Sakura-san," smiled Wei, "I am Kyou Wei, please ask me if you need any help."  
  
Sakura nodded nervously, "O-Okay." She smiled as she walked in with Meiling, "Thank you."  
  
"Come Sakura, I need to show you to auntie," said Meiling.  
  
"Hello Wei, how was you day?" smiled Chiharu.  
  
"Very nice, and yours?" Wei replied as he took the blankets from her.  
  
"The lake was still as gorgeous as everything," said Chiharu as she took off her sandals, "Thank you, bye." Then she ran after the other two girls.  
  
"And how is the new wedded man?" smiled Wei.  
  
"Difficult," groaned Takashi, "If I knew marriage life was this painful I would have just taken Syaoran's advice."  
  
Wei chuckled, "It'll get better."  
  
Takashi smirked, "Yeah, anyways, every time there's a fight between Chiharu and I, we always to seem to make it up later that night."  
  
Wei shook his head, "New weds."  
  
Takashi laughed, "I'll see you around Wei."  
  
"You too young master," smiled Wei as he closed the door.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Auntie," said Meiling as she walked into the room.  
  
"Shouldn't I come in?" asked Sakura.  
  
Meiling looked behind her, "No not yet, wait until I call you to come in." She walked towards the woman in her mid 40s, "Hello auntie."  
  
"What is it that you need Meiling?" asked Yelan sitting on the couch, looking out of the window.  
  
"I met a new friend and would like her to live with us for a while," replied Meiling.  
  
"Meiling," Yelan turned to face her as she stood up from her chair, "You know you can't just bring any wondering stranger under our household. Take her back to where ever she came from."  
  
"But auntie," started Meiling.  
  
"You know the rules," frowned Yelan.  
  
"Yes, but she doesn't have any where to go," Meiling argued.  
  
"Rules are rules."  
  
"Just have a look at her, "pleaded Meiling, "Please?" Her eyes watered as she quivered her lower lip.  
  
Yelan rolled her eyes and let out a sigh, "Fine bring her in, but that doesn't mean my mind is made up."  
  
Meiling smiled, "Thank you!" She called behind her, "Sakura you can come in now."  
  
Sakura walked in slowly as she looked around uneasy.  
  
"Come now child, I don't have all day," Yelan said in a firm voice.  
  
Sakura quickly nodded her head as she walked up to her. She bowed respectively, "I'm Kinomoto Sakura." Her eyes glued on the floor, not daring to look up, "I'm sorry if I have caused you troubled. There is no need for me to stay here, so I'll just leave." She was about to leave but then Yelan spoke.  
  
"Look at me," Yelan said.  
  
Sakura implied slowly as she gulped. Sakura calm down! She scolded herself mentally as she looked up.  
  
Yelan's eyes widened. This young lady's eyes changed color before her. A cerulean blue into a emerald green. What's going on? Yelan thought but then suddenly a thought came to her mind.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Syaoran walked up to the woman's side, the frown still on his face, "I couldn't see what she looked like except. . . . .I did see the colour of her eyes." He furrowed his brows, "At least I think I did. ."  
  
"What do you mean?" The woman faced the boy. Her beautiful features glowed from the moon's shine. Her hair was the color of the dark raven's feathers. Stern brown yet kind, eyes looked at him, "Explain yourself."  
  
"Her eyes were a emerald color with traces of blue, but then the second time I looked they were cerulean. . ."  
  
"I see," acknowledge Yelan, "What do you think the colour of her eyes are?"  
  
"Definitely cerulean, I must have just had something in my eye because she did have some traces of green in her eyes," Syaoran gazed into the eternal black sky, sprinkled with stars, "I'll see her again, I know I will."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
Yelan's eyes widened more as everything started to click in. She's the girl! She was quickly able to regain her straight face with out catching Sakura's attention. She looked at Meiling, "Meiling, I'm reconsidered, your guest will now be a family friend and will be permitted to stay."  
  
Meiling almost screamed with glee, "Oh thank you Yelan-san! Thank you!" She grabbed Sakura's by the hand excitedly, "Isn't it great, you'll get to stay with us!"  
  
Sakura smiled widely from excitement. She let go of Meiling's hands and bowed again, "Thank you." Yelan just nodded.  
  
"Can she sleep in the room next to mine?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Yes, she can have any empty room," replied Yelan as she sat down, her back facing them.  
  
"Come Sakura, I'll show you your new room," smiled Meiling as she led the way.  
  
Sakura nodded as she followed her but before leaving the room Sakura quickly looked at Yelan. I wonder what swayed her decision? Sakura thought.  
  
Once Yelan heard the click confirming that the door was closed she averted her eyes away from the side and in front of her. "Now we can really see who you are Miss Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"How far is your room?" whined Sakura as she climbed the stairs up.  
  
"Sorry, my room is on the third level," replied Meiling as she stopped at the top, "We're almost there." Meiling led Sakura through the hall.  
  
Sakura kept falling back because she was too busy admiring outside from the windows, "Pretty. . ." She slowed her pace.  
  
"Come on you," called back Meiling, "It won't be a good idea to get lost on the first day here."  
  
Sakura nodded as she ran up to her side. Soon after they stop at a door. Meiling opened it and they entered.  
  
"This was my old room," said Meiling, "But it was . . . .too pink."  
  
Sakura looked around.  
  
"Personally, pink is great and all, but I prefer the color red," said Meiling.  
  
The colors on the walls looked like they were sponged on with a light pale pink. The ceiling was white with an interesting texture. There was a huge window that lit up the room with pink curtains. It was furnished with a walk in closet, two night tables, chairs (here and there), fine wooden dresser complete with a full mirror and a bathroom with a shower and a bath. She gawked at the room before here. Then suddenly, her eye's landed on . . .. the bed! It was . . . .huge! She ran up to it, her eyes filled with glee, "Look Meiling a mattress!"  
  
Meiling raised a brow. I guess where she came from they didn't have mattresses Meiling thought it out logically.  
  
She sat down, "Wow. . . it's so big. ."  
  
"Yes, it is," agreed Meiling, "It's a king size."  
  
"Why is it so big?"  
  
Meiling shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's because we can and don't have to worry about money issues."  
  
Sakura nodded, "Yes it can be good but wouldn't you miss the nature?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Meiling sat down beside Sakura.  
  
"I wouldn't be able to live in . . . .such luxury, I guess that's how you could put it," Sakura's eyes were in the distance, "Nature is a beautiful thing . . .but when people starts to forget about it, they stop caring for it. It's a horrible thing."  
  
Meiling nodded, "Yes, sometimes I too think why I should live in such luxury. It is sometimes bothersome."  
  
"Then how do you get away from it if it's everywhere?" asked Sakura.  
  
Meiling smiled, "Well what you do is you bring back the luxury in order to get back the nature."  
  
Sakura was dumbfounded. "Hoe?"  
  
Meiling giggled, "I'll show you." She led Sakura to the sliding door and into the balcony, "You see, there is sometimes an up side of having so much money."  
  
Sakura gasped, it was a gorgeous garden!  
  
"It's assorted with different kind of types of trees, many types of flowers you can think of, a stream that leads to the lake, and plants that grow different kinds fruits & vegetables," said Meiling.  
  
"Meiling," Sakura looked at her, "Please bring me there."  
  
"Sure," Meiling led Sakura through the halls to a door that has stairs that leads to the backyard. Once they were outside Sakura was filled with joy. She walked around slowly, taking in all the beautiful things around her. Meiling giggled, "I'll leave you here for a while, okay? I'm just going to go back inside and make some finishing touches in your room."  
  
"Okay, thanks Meiling," smiled Sakura as she waved and then resumed walking around, "Everything in here is so beautiful." Sakura felt the flowers around her when suddenly a tree caught her eye. It was a tree just starting its bloom. She walked towards it like she was in an enchanted trance. Slowly coming to a stop as she was caught in a shower of falling pink blossoms. Happily she held her hands out, taking a deep breath in as she closed her eyes. This was . . . . .heaven. Unfortunately the moment did not last for too long before it was interrupted.  
  
"Who's there?!" said a deep masculine voice.  
  
Sakura turned around, facing the male human. The wind teased her honey brown hair filled pink blossoms decorating it. Her dress danced around while she turned and her eyes glowed the enchanting green.  
  
Syaoran's voice got caught into this throat. This woman . . . .he thought. He gulped uneasily. The woman resembled a goddess in a middle of a flower shower, "You . . ..you're not allowed here."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," He heard her gentle response.  
  
"Who are you?" His voice started to get stable. "I said, who are you? There is no one allowed in this part except for me, the owner of this garden." He walked up to her, carefully making sure there was a few feet between them. Blossoms were sprinkled in his messy brown hair.  
  
Sakura felt a awkward feeling towards this stranger. He seems familiar, thought Sakura. Do I know him? She suddenly felt him grabbed her wrist leading her somewhere, "Where are you taking me?" There was no reply, "Let go of me." She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong, gentle, but strong, "Who are you?"  
  
"Trespassers are punished," Syaoran said coldly as they entered.  
  
"Let me go! I am no trespasser," Sakura grabbed hold of his wrist with her free hand and tried to pull it off her. Finally she saw a familiar face and mumbled gratefully, "Yelan-san." The woman looked at them.  
  
"Mother-----" Syaoran started.  
  
"Syaoran, you will release that woman now," Yelan stated firmly, "That is no way to treat our guest."  
  
"Guest?" He raised his eyebrow as he let her go.  
  
Sakura rubbed her wrists. Then she bowed, "Thank you."  
  
"She is no guest!" argued Syaoran, "She is an imposter! I have never seen her in my life!"  
  
Sakura felt insulted, "Imposter." A frowned was on her face.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling ran up to her, "I'm so glad I found you. When I didn't see you in the gardens I got worried. Are you okay?"  
  
"This man thinks of me as an imposter!" frowned Sakura her eye's sad.  
  
"You are!" He glared.  
  
"That is enough!" Yelan's words echoed, "Syaoran this is Meiling's friend Kinomoto Sakura. She is a guest, and I expect you to treat her with respect."  
  
"Yes mother," He replied as he left, but not before shooting Sakura another glare.  
  
Sakura's eyes saddened more, "I think he hates me."  
  
"Don't mind him," said Meiling, "He's always like that."  
  
"Always?" Sakura was surprised.  
  
"Always," confirmed Meiling, "It's him."  
  
"That cannot be," replied Sakura, "No one could be that bad."  
  
Meiling laughed, "You don't know Syaoran. Come, its dinner now." Sakura nodded as she followed her.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura stood in front of her bedroom door, "Thanks again for the dinner, it was delicious."  
  
Meiling nodded, "No problem, good night."  
  
"You're not going to bed?"  
  
"No," she called behind her, "I have some stuff to do."  
  
"Oh okay, good night!" Sakura called back and then went inside. She closed her door and looked around her again. Her room was absolutely amazing. Everything was designed so elegantly. She walked into the bathroom. Sakura looked at the tap, "I wonder what this does?" She turned the knob with a red spot. To her amazement water came flowing out, "Wow!" Sakura happily put her hand under the tap. Her happy eyes filled with pain, "HHOOOEEEE!!" She pulled her hand out of the waters reach as tears started to form. She looked at her red hand, "Okay, I'll just heal it." When she tried she wasn't able to. What happened? She thought, my magic must be thinning.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran sighed exasperatedly, "For god's sakes." He looked at the intercom beside his bed, "Why is she in Meiling's old room?" When they were younger, Meiling was always getting nightmares, so instead of Syaoran always going down a level to comfort her, he got an intercom installed. Syaoran got up from his bed and opened his sliding door. He walked to his balcony and jumped off, landing on the balcony below. He opened the sliding door and closed it behind him, "Sakura?" He heard a low whimper from the bathroom and walked towards it. There on the floor was Sakura looking at her hands trying to fight back the tears of the burning sensation. He crouched down and was about too take a look at it but Sakura pulled away, "Look, I can't help you if you won't let me look at it."  
  
Sakura looked at him unsurely but then gave in. She watched him hold her hand tenderly as he carefully analyzed it.  
  
"It's not a bad burn but it is going to blister," said Syaoran, "You must have put it under some really hot water." He helped her stand up and turned the cold knob. He was about to put her hand under it but Sakura pulled away.  
  
"N-No . . . .it'll burn me," replied Sakura shakily.  
  
"No it won't," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes it will!"  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" Syaoran looked at her, annoyingly, "I can't if you won't trust me."  
  
Sakura gave a weird look and then let Syaoran take her hand again. She closed her eyes waiting for the hot water to touch her skin but instead she felt cold water. Sakura opened her eyes in confusion as she blinked two times, "Hoe?"  
  
Syaoran half smirked, "I knew it was you who made that annoying sound."  
  
She looked at the tap, "Where did the hot water go?"  
  
Syaoran was amazed, this girl was unbelievably . . . . .stupid, "Idiot."  
  
Sakura frowned, "I am not an idiot! Where I come from we never had these . . . .things."  
  
"It's called a tap, it's where we get our water from," replied Syaoran, "The knob with the red dot means hot water and the other knob with the blue dot means it's cold water." He gently let the water ran against her skin, "If you want warm water just open both taps at the same time and adjust the temperature to your liking."  
  
Sakura felt a bit warm in the cheeks from his soft caresses.  
  
"So where you come from, you guys don't take baths?"  
  
"We take baths! But we take them in natural springs."  
  
Syaoran nodded as he turned the tap off and carefully dried her hands. Then he went to the night table where he phoned for Wei to bring some ice up for Sakura.  
  
"Ummm. . ." Sakura started shyly as she walked out of the bathroom, not daring to look at him.  
  
"Wei will be here in a couple of minutes with some ice," said Syaoran, "Tell him I sent him because you burned yourself, he should be able to take care of everything from there."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura's cheeks went a bit warmer. She pulled her eyes off the ground and looked into his deep chestnut eyes. He's not as bad as Meiling said he would be, Sakura thought.  
  
He turned around and walked away but before leaving he unplugged the intercom and took it with him, "So I won't get disturbed by your stupidity again."  
  
Sakura frowned. Maybe I was wrong. She watched him go on her balcony and jumped, but didn't come back down. "Hoe? Where did he go?" Sakura walked on her balcony and notice there was another balcony above her, "That must be his room."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran threw the intercom on his bed as he relaxed on a chair. He had to get out of that room. Something about her didn't feel . . . . .normal. Something about her . . . .eyes. It gave him the willies. Do I know her? He thought, she seems familiar to me. Syaoran looked distant as he recalled a few minutes ago when he found her in the bathroom floor. "She seemed so innocent . . . .so helpless. . . ." He put a hand on his face; it was warm. Quickly he went to his bathroom and turned on the light. Syaoran checked himself in the mirror, "Am I blushing?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SEASONSWEETHEART: Syaoran has feelings! O.O dun Dun DUN! Lol, well, you're just going to have to wait until the next chappy is up  
  
P.S. Happy New Year to everyone! 2004  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like the time of year of Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn, it comes and goes. This is SEASONSWEETHEART signing off! ^.^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ 


	3. Falling into You, S&S MUSH

SEASONSWEETHEART: Weeeee ^.^!! I'm glad you like my story. I like to make them unique . . ish? Lol, anyways, here you go, chappy 3!  
  
EdgeofChaos: "Hoe" is just an expression that Sakura uses, like "eh". *Note: Hoe is pronounced 'H-OI' not HOE (hehe ~.^)  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PREVIOUSLY~  
  
"Wei will be here in a couple of minutes with some ice," said Syaoran, "Tell him I sent him because you burned yourself, he should be able to take care of everything from there."  
  
"Thank you," Sakura's cheeks went a bit warmer. She pulled her eyes off the ground and looked into his deep chestnut eyes. He's not as bad as Meiling said he would be, Sakura thought.  
  
He turned around and walked away but before leaving he unplugged the intercom and took it with him, "So I won't get disturbed by your stupidity again."  
  
Sakura frowned. Maybe I was wrong. She watched him go on her balcony and jumped, but didn't come back down. "Hoe? Where did he go?" Sakura walked on her balcony and notice there was another balcony above her, "That must be his room."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran threw the intercom on his bed as he relaxed on a chair. He had to get out of that room. Something about her didn't feel . . . . .normal. Something about her . . . .eyes. It gave him the willies. Do I know her? He thought, she seems familiar to me. Syaoran looked distant as he recalled a few minutes ago when he found her in the bathroom floor. "She seemed so innocent . . . .so helpless. . . ." He put a hand on his face; it was warm. Quickly he went to his bathroom and turned on the light. Syaoran checked himself in the mirror, "Am I blushing?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~NOW~  
  
Sakura was lying face up on her huge king size bed. She looked at her hand, it had been four hours since Wei came and helped her.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
There were three knocks and then a man came in, "Sakura-san?"  
  
"Hello Wei, I'm over here," replied Sakura, she was sitting on a chair. Wei came over and checked out her blister.  
  
"You did a dozy on this one mistress," commented Wei as he took out his supplies, "What happened?"  
  
"I ran my hand under the hot water. . . ." She replied sheepishly, "Syaoran seemed to have heard me from his room through this device thing and came down to help me. You see, we don't have what you call 'taps' where I come from. He ran it under some cold water and then called you up."  
  
"It was a good thing he did that, because if he hadn't run it under some cold water it probably would have looked worse," He gently wiped it with a wet-nap and then wrapped some bandages on it, "It should be better soon." Wei handed her some ice, "Twenty minutes on and twenty minutes off."  
  
"Thank you, Wei-san," Sakura called out when he went to the door.  
  
"Your welcome young mistress, maybe you ask Syaoran to help you. He is gifted with magical strengths; actually everyone here is gifted except for me. I am slowly learning though," Then he left.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
". . .Magic abilities?" Sakura pondered. I wonder what he meant by that, she thought. She sat up and looked outside, "The moon is already two hours passed its peak." She thought for a bit more and then her eyes widened. "TOMOYO!" She got up quickly and ran to the balcony. Swiftly she jumped down as a magical glow appeared around her. Carefully she flew into the dark night.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Kenji groaned as he slowly started to stir awake. He opened an eye up lazily, "What time is it?" He sat up and checked his clock, "Two thirty!" He flopped back down, "I need sleep. . . .sleep. . ." He mumbled. Suddenly a different present caught his attention. Kenji opened his eyes slowly and saw the last dressing drawer was glowing. Slowly he got up cautiously and walked to it. Opening it, he saw . . .. "The Tennyo's feathered robe? It's glowing." He looked out in his window.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura stopped two inches above the water, in the middle of the lake, "Tomoyo?"  
  
The lake glowed a bright blue and then a face appeared on the surface of the water, "Sakura, I thought you were never going to show."  
  
Sakura smiled as she kneeled, "Sorry Toms, I'm forgot."  
  
Tomoyo smirked as she thought, same old Sakura. Then she saw her bandaged hand, "What happened to you?! Did a human hurt you? Oooh, I'm going to make them pay for letting them touch you-----"  
  
Sakura giggled. Tomoyo frowned, "What's so funny, I don't see anything humorous in this situation."  
  
"You're overreacting Tomoyo," smiled Sakura, "A human didn't hurt me, actually they took care of me. You see I burned myself on some hot running water. I don't know why you say male humans are so bad. I met a lot so far, and they are all nice."  
  
"Sakura, you only met a small fraction of the males in that city," replied Tomoyo sisterly.  
  
"That's true," Sakura thought a bit.  
  
"You still have to be careful around them," Tomoyo looked at Sakura firmly.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo you worry too much." After a few seconds she started to feel light headed.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" Tomoyo noticed.  
  
Sakura nodded in her reply, "Yeah, um, I just feel kind of woozy."  
  
Tomoyo's eyes saddened, "Your sacred powers are declining aren't they?"  
  
Sakura nodded weakly.  
  
Tomoyo closed her eyes and concentrated. While she was doing this Sakura's burned hand was glowing a purple blue. Sakura slowly took off her bandage and saw her burn disappear. "Thanks Tomoyo."  
  
"No problem," Tomoyo returned the smile, "Oh Sakura . . . . .how are you getting by?"  
  
"It's okay, sometimes. I'm not in pain or anything."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Suddenly Sakura thought of something, "Shoot, how am I going to ever get through with the Kinomoto family?"  
  
"Kinomoto Family?"  
  
"Yes, they are wonderful people that has welcomed me to their home. Now my earthling name is Kinomoto Sakura."  
  
"They seem important to you," smiled Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, they are quiet special," Sakura's eyes went distant. A thought came to her mind, "Hey, have you been in contact Mitzuki Kaho lately?"  
  
"Mitzuki Kaho? Yeah I have, why?"  
  
"Maybe she would like to meet a friend of mine," Sakura smiled as she thought, I love matchmaking! "I mean, if she's still interested in meeting someone I'd introduce."  
  
Tomoyo gave Sakura a look, "What kind or SPECIES are you thinking of?"  
  
Sakura giggled, "Just a stupid earth brother. He's a great guy! Really, I mean, through that classic macho exterior, of course, is a really good person. So what do you think?"  
  
"I don't see anything wrong with that, but of course just as friends."  
  
"Of course. Tennyos and Humans are forbidden to live together, it's against the laws of the heaven grounds!" Sakura replied, "I'm not trying to get them together! She has Terada Yoshiyuki!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'll see what I can do," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo," smiled Sakura and then yawned.  
  
"Aw, my poor baby Sakura needs is tired," Tomoyo smiled, "Kawaii . . . ."  
  
Sakura sweatdropped, "Tomoyo . . ."  
  
"Well you are!" Tomoyo stuck her tongue out, "But anyways, I've had you out here for too long. You need your energy. Goodnight Sakura, take care of yourself."  
  
"Goodnight Tomoyo," smiled Sakura as Tomoyo's reflection disappeared. She sighed, yes she was exhausted from losing and using her holy powers. Slowly she flew back to the house.  
  
As soon as she left a figure came out from the bush. He walked in front of the lake. "It's gone." Syaoran looked around the area with narrowed eyes, "I promise to uncover whoever you are." Then he left.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura landed quietly on her balcony. She sighed, ever since she wanted to experience her first bath on Earth everything has changed. Leaning on the balcony edge, she looked up at the sky, "Am I ever going to get back home?"  
  
"Why are you still awake?" a voice startled her.  
  
Sakura looked down at the figure below her, "Oh Syaoran, you startled me." She watched him jump with ease on her balcony, "How did you do that?" She was up three stories. Wei was right; everyone here wasn't normal. This was probably why she couldn't sense her robe properly.  
  
"Why are you still awake?" He asked again.  
  
"I just couldn't sleep," replied Sakura, "So I went out on my balcony and looked at the beautiful moon."  
  
"The moon?" He raised a brow as he looked up, "What's so beautiful about it?"  
  
Besides it is my home thought Sakura as she restrained her unhappy facial expression, "I guess you wouldn't know too much about true beauty."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Syaoran replied.  
  
"You take too many things for granted. You probably don't even know how lucky you are to live in such a place, while right at this very moment a child could be scurrying over the streets just looking for dinner," Sakura said.  
  
"And what has that have to do with me? Nothing," Syaoran said, "I'm going to bed." He jumped and landed on his balcony railing. He hopped off and walked to his room.  
  
Sakura was speechless. He is so insensitive! She thought angrily. I can't believe he just said that.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
The glow from Sakura's feathered robe stopped. Kenji slowly picked it up, "I wonder what made it react this way?"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Morning birds were chirping and the sun was just rising when Sakura woke up. She grabbed another summer dress she got from Fujitaka and walked outside the balcony. Looking around she made sure no one was outside. Jumping off the balcony she flew towards the lake. Sakura landed on the soft grass and then took off her dress she wore yesterday. Sakura smiled, "It's a good idea I bathe before anyone is up." She entered the spring and sighed contently as she rested her back against the same stone.  
  
She relaxed as she submerged her head under and then brought it up again for air. The thought of what Syaoran said earlier came to her mind.  
  
\\"And what has that have to do with me? Nothing."\\  
  
"How can he say something like that?" Sakura's eyes saddened. Her thought was quickly interrupted by steal clashing with steel, "Someone is up already?" She stood up and followed the noise as she put an orange summer dress on.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Takashi groaned as he got off the ground and quickly went back to his battle stance. Syaoran had just deflected his attack and pushed aggressively on to the ground, "Man Syaoran, can't you lighten up? I haven't done this in a while."  
  
"Your own fault you fell into the woman's trap," replied Syaoran.  
  
"Well I heard from a reliable source that the great woman hater you are needs to find a wife," smirked Takashi.  
  
"I do not need a wife to help me rule this clan," Syaoran growled as he swung his sword down towards Takashi.  
  
"I don't think it's possible for a man to have sex with himself and bear a child," Takashi blocked Syaoran with a smile, "Not to mention give birth to one."  
  
Syaoran stumbled back when Takashi kicked him in his stomach, "Then I'll just get a woman and dump her after the birth of my child."  
  
"I don't know why you think so lowly of women," replied Takashi, "They're not that bad."  
  
"Oh please, you already bending to the will of that woman of yours with just a snap of her finger. Like a puppy following orders from its master."  
  
"Shut up Syaoran and leave Chiharu out of this. She is a worthy woman, even your mother agrees," frowned Takashi.  
  
Syaoran saw the look in Takashi eye's and regretted his words, "You're right Takashi, I'm sorry. Chiharu is a worthy woman, I shouldn't have said what I said."  
  
Takashi wiped the sweat from his forehead, "It's okay you just don't understand, that's all."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Takashi smirked, "You're just going to have to figure it out on your own."  
  
Syaoran stared at Takashi but quickly adverted his gaze to a noise coming from the bushes. Instinctively he threw his sword to a tree beside the moving bushes, "Who's there?"  
  
Sakura slowly came out from behind the tree, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupted your sparring."  
  
"It's very dangerous to interrupt ones' training," replied Syaoran with a frown.  
  
"Syaoran's right," Takashi dropped his sword and walked over to her, "One of us could have easily tried to kill you. Luckily, Syaoran just wanted to scare you, or else he would have thrown his sword directly at you."  
  
"I'm sorry," replied Sakura.  
  
Syaoran eyes wondered to Sakura's body. The dress clung onto her every curve of her wet body, made it hard for him to turn away. But he quickly turned anyways, before his thoughts could get anymore carried away, "Stupid woman."  
  
"Why are you all wet?" Takashi asked, ignoring Syaoran's remark.  
  
"I like to take early swims," lied Sakura with a smile.  
  
"Who said you could take a swim?" growled Syaoran.  
  
"Ignore him, you're a family friend. You are welcome to do whatever you please," smiled Takashi.  
  
Sakura nodded. She looked over at Syaoran's sword as she pulled it out of the tree beside her, "This is a very well-crafted sword." Carefully she exam it, "Yes, well-crafted indeed."  
  
Syaoran scowled as he walked over and grabbed it away from her, "Nothing a mere woman would know about." He turned his back on her.  
  
Takashi was about to apologize for Syaoran's behavior but Sakura beat him to it.  
  
"Actually, I too, am skilled with martial arts training and swordsmanship," replied Sakura. Eriol wasn't there for the past one hundred years for nothing.  
  
"You?" Syaoran cocked a brow as he turned around and faced her.  
  
Takashi laughed, "Looks like you have a new challenger." Sakura smiled.  
  
Syaoran almost wanted to laugh but he kept his composure, "You have no skills matched to mine. Plus, I wouldn't want you to break a nail or dirty your pretty face."  
  
Sakura almost blushed. He thinks I have a pretty face? Sakura thought but shook it off, "Fine then, they only way you'll know is if you'll accept my challenge on sparring with you. Tomorrow."  
  
"You're serious about this?" Takashi said, "I was just kidding, I don't want you to hurt yourself. Syaoran isn't any regular fighter you know, you could seriously get hurt with him."  
  
And I'm no ordinary person Sakura thought as she blew a raspberry at Takashi, "Thanks for the faith. Of course I'm serious." She looked over at Syaoran, "Tomorrow at noon. Don't keep me waiting." Sakura left the two males in awe.  
  
"What have I done?" replied Takashi worriedly as he watched her go. He turned to Syaoran, "Please Syaoran you have to be easy on her. She doesn't know what she's getting into."  
  
"She brought it upon herself," Syaoran replied as he walked inside, "I'll be in my room."  
  
"Meiling's going to kill me! When she finds out that I've sent Sakura to her death bed!" Takashi cried anime tears, "Oh Takashi you idiot, what are you going to do?!" He leaned on the tree behind him, and started banging his head, "Why didn't you just keep your mouth shut."  
  
"Takashi dear, what in the world are you doing?" Chiharu raised an eyebrow.  
  
Takashi stopped stiffly and nervously chuckled, "He he, Chiharu and uhh, Meiling! What a pleasure to see both of you. I'm doing nothing dear, um, sorry, I got to be going!" Takashi quickly ran off.  
  
Both girls sweatdropped. "What a dork," Meiling replied.  
  
Chiharu sighed, "He usually, doesn't do that."  
  
"Usually? I swear every day your husband gets weirder and weirder," Meiling shrugged, "Anyways, where were we?"  
  
"Right, we were going to visit Sakura," the two resumed walking to Sakura's room. They walked through the main hall and up some sets of stairs until they reached the third level. Then they heard a loud bang.  
  
"What was that?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"I don't know, maybe it was Syaoran. You know how he gets so intense with his training." Meiling shrugged it off. After a few more steps they stopped and knocked at a door.  
  
Meiling knocked, "Sakura? Are you there? It's me Meiling and Chiharu---"  
  
"OUUCCHHH!" was heard from outside the room, "Why did you do that for?!"  
  
"Me?! Baka, hold still!" a loud masculine voice was heard.  
  
"That sounds like. . . . . ." started Chiharu as they both looked at each other. They both said, ". . . .Syaoran?!"  
  
"What would Syaoran be in Sakura's room for?" Meiling asked no one in particular.  
  
"You don't think he would . . . .hurt her?" Chiharu said.  
  
"No, Syaoran wouldn't . . . . .I mean sure he hates women, but he would never harm them," replied Meiling.  
  
"OW OW OW! You're horrible! Stop it!" cried Sakura's voice, "Please? I don't like it!"  
  
". . . . ." Meiling looked at Chiharu, ". . . .At least, I don't think he would . . ."  
  
"STTOOOP!!"  
  
"That's it, come on Meiling. We better stop Syaoran before he kills her!" said Chiharu.  
  
Meiling nodded, "I still can't believe he would hurt her." She barged the door open, "SYAORAN! LEAVE SAKURA . . . .." Meiling stopped when she saw them. It seemed that Sakura was on her knees and. . . .attached to Syaoran? " . . . .alone?"  
  
Both Meiling and Chiharu seemed speechless as their faces turned red.  
  
". . . .oh my. . ." Chiharu turned around as she held her burning red cheeks, "Really, Syaoran, I never thought you had it in you. . . .but after all you are a guy. . . . .still. . . . ."  
  
"SYAORAN YOU PERVERT!!!" Meiling burst, "I can't believe you would make her do something like this!!!"  
  
Syaoran flailed his arms around, his cheeks red from embarrassment, "Meiling no! It's not what you think it is!"  
  
Meiling crossed her arms in disgust, "Oh? And is it that I think?"  
  
Syaoran looked down at Sakura, who was stuck on his . . . .zipper pants. Sakura looked at the two girls and then at Syaoran, she had no idea why they were making such a big deal about it. But she was in pain from the zipper pulling her hair.  
  
Syaoran looked at the girls again, "Look!" He pulled Sakura's head up and down, making their position look worse.  
  
"Ouch! Stop!" growled Sakura, "That hurts you know!"  
  
"And what was that supposed to prove?!" Meiling's eyes were wide.  
  
"No! That's not what I meant. See! Her hair is stuck on my zipper." Syaoran was trying so hard to convince the girls that he was innocent.  
  
"That doesn't explain how she got down there . . . .Syaoran," Meiling narrowed her eyes.  
  
"We---She---I---Nothing happened!" Syaoran's face was as hot as an erupting volcano, "She fell, I came, got stuck, and now we, we're like this." He stammered nervously.  
  
"Syaoran shut up you're not making any sense what so ever," replied Meiling as she crossed her arms, "Sakura, tell me, what happened?"  
  
"Well I was just looking around in my room and decided to go into the ummm. . . .bathroom?" Sakura looked over at Meiling unsurely.  
  
"Yes . . .?"  
  
"Okay, and I went into this thing," Sakura pointed to the tub.  
  
"It's called a bath tub," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
"Right, the bath tube, and I went in it but I slipped. Syaoran heard me fall and came to see what happened. While he helped me out, I slipped again and then I just somehow got caught on this thing," Sakura pointed at Syaoran's crotch zipper.  
  
Both girls tried to stifle their giggles. They couldn't believe it! This was truly it was a once and a lifetime experience to see Syaoran so small, so powerless. Meiling couldn't help but start to laugh with Chiharu.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes; trying to block out their laughs, his cheeks still glowing a bright red, "How degrading. . ."  
  
Chiharu smiled deviously and took out her camera from her purse, "Syaoran, smile." He opened his eyes only to be greeted by a camera flash.  
  
Syaoran was petrified, "Chiharu . . ..you didn't!"  
  
Chiharu grinned, "Oh, but I did." She quickly took some more pictures.  
  
"NO!" Syaoran was definitely having the worse day in his entire life. Ever since this mysterious woman came into his well planned life, she turned it upside down, inside out, backwards, side ways, AND diagonal.  
  
Meiling and Chiharu laughed some more and then Chiharu put her camera away.  
  
"Now that you are finished ruining my life, can you help?" frowned Syaoran.  
  
Meiling looked at Chiharu, "Hmm, I don't know Chiharu, he didn't even said please."  
  
"True. Maybe we shouldn't help him," Chiharu replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. Please help me," Syaoran swallowed his pride as he begged to the two women.  
  
"Okay but. . .." Chiharu smiled then looked at Meiling.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "But?"  
  
"You have to say: Meiling and Chiharu are the most superior, beautiful, generous women in the world and I would be lost without any of their help!" Meiling smiled evilly, "Oh, and, life without women would be worthless and would not be living for."  
  
Syaoran was shocked, "N-No way!"  
  
"Way!" replied the two women.  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes; he couldn't believe this was happening to him. What has he done to deserve such a punishment?  
  
"Say it. . . ." Chiharu said, "Or I'll show everyone, INCLUDING your mother, let's say, how her son was getting in on with the family visitor."  
  
Syaoran almost died and went to hell. If anyone saw those pictures he would be ruined, "Meiling and Chiharu are the most superior, beautiful, generous women in the world and I would be lost without any of their help."  
  
"And. . . .?" Meiling smiled.  
  
Syaoran sighed, ". . . and, life without women would be worthless and would not be living for." He said those words like they had left a bad taste in his mouth.  
  
"Okay!" Meiling walked to the dresser drawer and returned with some scissors. She apologetically looked at Sakura, "Sorry for this but I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your hair."  
  
Sakura looked at Meiling sadly, "O-Okay." Tennyo's always treasure their hair. They made sure it was well groomed, kept healthy and strong. She watched as some hair strands fell to the ground.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Sakura you're hair is absolutely the most gorgeous hair on the heaven grounds!" Tomoyo smiled as she softly played with it.  
  
"Thank you. Ne, Tomoyo, your hair is just as beautiful," replied Sakura.  
  
"No! Not compared to yours!" argued Tomoyo, "Kaho, isn't Sakura's hair gorgeous?!"  
  
Kaho floated over, "Yes, Sakura does have a true hair of a Tennyo."  
  
"See!" replied Tomoyo.  
  
"Really?" Sakura looked at Kaho.  
  
"Hai. Plus Tomoyo, your hair is beautitul too." replied Kaho.  
  
"Nothing compared to Sakura's," Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Not true. Both your hairs glow beautifully. You know," started Kaho, "Only a few now a days have the hair pure tennyo blood."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"As you see, there are not many Tennyo's as there are now then before," said Kaho, "Our race is slowly disintegrating. Only a few like you and Tomoyo for example, have pure Tennyo blood running in your vains."  
  
"What about you?" Tomoyo said, "Don't you have pure Tennyo blood?"  
  
"I am a mix," replied Kaho, "I have both Human and Tennyo in me."  
  
"Then how come you are allowed to stay here?" asked Sakura.  
  
"My Tennyo blood runs thicker compared to my human blood," replied Kaho, "This also explains why I am not as strong as you."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
Meiling put the scissors down.  
  
"You knew there were scissors here!" accused Syaoran.  
  
Meiling shrugged, "So what if I did."  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me!" growled Syaoran.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be much fun now would it?" smiled Meiling.  
  
"Plus I wouldn't have been able to get it all on digital camera," laughed Chiharu.  
  
"What?! What do you mean?" Syaoran's eyes bulged.  
  
"Silly Syaoran, my digital camera also makes videos. Don't worry though, your secret safe with us," Chiharu thought about it, "Well, unless you do something stupid that we don't like. But I don't think you'd do something like that now would you?"  
  
"Argh!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"Oi, Sakura?" Meiling crouched down in front of Sakura, "I'm done, you can get up now."  
  
Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh yeah, thanks Meiling." Meilng helped her get up.  
  
"Hey do you have another dress to wear?" asked Meiling, "Like a formal one? Our family is hosting a big dinner tonight."  
  
"Will this be alright?" Sakura pointed at her dress she was wearing.  
  
"No, do you have another one?" asked Meiling.  
  
"Oh yes," smiled Sakura as she walked to her bed, "This one." She held the dress she wore yesterday.  
  
"Are those the only dresses you have?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Um, those are they only clothing I have," replied Sakura.  
  
Chiharu and Meiling looked at her unbelievably. Chiharu looked at Meiling, "Looks like we have a fashion crisis."  
  
Sakura saw the look in their eyes, "Hoooee. . . ."  
  
Meiling hooked one arm while Chiharu hooked the other arm and dragged her out of the room.  
  
"What are you going to do. . ..?" mumbled Sakura.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and walked to the balcony.  
  
"Where are you going Syaoran?" Meiling called out.  
  
"My room," he replied and jumped to his balcony.  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes as he left, "Come Chiharu, looks like we have to go to the mall."  
  
"Yes, and by the time we're through with you, guys will be head over heels when you enter!" smiled Chiharu.  
  
"Hooeee. .. ." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran was looking at his ceiling. What was wrong with him?! When did he started to bend to the will of a woman so easily? Everything changed so much, so fast. And that girl probably didn't even know what she was doing to him! His thoughts were rudely interrupted by pear hitting his head. The force came so unexpectedly he fell off his bed face first. He quickly got up as he rubbed his head and looked at the pear, "What the hell?" He turned and saw a man standing on his balcony laughing. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Sorry Syaoran, I didn't know it would actually hit you," Kenji said between laughter. "Plus, I always do that to you, I didn't think this time would be any different. But man. . . .that was hilarious!" He laughed some more.  
  
A vein snapped from Syaoran's head, "Funny was it?" He felt the pear juice run down his hands as he squeezed it. Then out of nowhere he quickly threw it but Kenji dodged it just in a nick of time.  
  
Kenji blew a raspberry, "Bleh, missed me." A lamp was thrown at him but again he dodged it, "Man, Syaoran, you suck!" Then he jumped off and started running, "Can't catch me!"  
  
Syaoran growled as he went after him. One the way he grabbed some fruits from trees and threw it at him, "Why don't you just stay still?"  
  
Kenji looked behind him and blew another raspberry, "This is way more fun!"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Oh look Kenji! It's Meiling in her bikini!"  
  
Kenji stopped and looked around, "Where? Where? I don't see her."  
  
Syaoran's smile grew, "Predictable." He knocked Kenji down to the ground with a spin kick.  
  
"No fair," groaned Kenji, "You cheated."  
  
Syaoran walked off, "I thought you were 'so over Meiling'? And what happened to that dream woman of yours that you talked about the other day? Have you forgotten her already?"  
  
"No," replied Kenji as he got up and followed Syaoran to the house.  
  
"Sure," said Syaoran, obviously not convinced, "Who is going to be this week? Relena? That dream woman? Sheeta? Do you ever wonder why Meiling doesn't like you back?"  
  
"Shut up, I've grown into a more mature man now. No more new girl friends every week. I'm a changed man."  
  
"Whatever," replied Syaoran dully, "But I meant what I said before. Don't include Meiling in your games." He eyed Kenji for a second, "We better help with the dinner party. It's only a couple more hours."  
  
Kenji nodded.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Sakura was watching Meiling and Chiharu pick out dresses for her to wear, "Um, Meiling, why does Syaoran have a grudge against women?"  
  
Meiling stopped what she was doing and looked at Sakura, "You see Sakura." Chiharu stopped as well and focused her attention to Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran doesn't really hate women like it seems," said Chiharu, "He just hasn't had good luck with them."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Syaoran has dated women before, but for some reason all his relationship always ended bad," replied Meiling.  
  
"You mean, he actually liked a woman before? Without yelling or ordering her around?" Sakura was amazed.  
  
Meiling and Chiharu looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"What did you think he despised them?" smiled Meiling.  
  
"Well . . .. yeah," replied Sakura.  
  
"I guess you wouldn't be the only one," Chiharu said thoughtfully, "Anyways, yeah, Syaoran had a few girl friends."  
  
"Then why is he the way he is. . .?" asked Sakura. These were some really good facts to help solve the mystery of Li Syaoran.  
  
Meiling shrugged as she went back to the cloth racks, "To cover up his broken heart, I guess? Syaoran is a really sensitive guy, once you know the true him. He really is just a sucker for love, kind of like the rest of us."  
  
"The true him?" Sakura started to wonder. What could this 'true him' be? She thought.  
  
Chiharu squealed with Meiling, "We found the PERFECT dress!"  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"I'm so glad you could come," smiled Yelan as the last guest came in.  
  
"That's all the guests Yelan-san," bowed Wei.  
  
"Okay," Yelan started looking around, "You haven't seen Meiling or Chiharu have you?"  
  
"No mistress, I haven't" replied Wei.  
  
"Alright," Yelan was dressed in a formal black dress. It elegantly flowed as she walked through the hall. She stopped when she found the person she was looking for, "Syaoran, you look so handsome."  
  
He was dressed in a classical black tux along with Kenji and Takashi with beautiful women surrounded them.  
  
"Yelan-san, you son is such a charmer," smiled Rachel, a crystal blue eyed woman.  
  
Yelan smiled, "Runs in the family."  
  
Rachel giggled, "Yes, it does."  
  
"Syaoran seems to like women that have blue eyes," said Yelan.  
  
"Really?" The girl smiled wider then looked at Syaoran, "He never told us that."  
  
"Yeah," the girls choired.  
  
Syaoran rolled his eyes, "Mother."  
  
"What? You've been so long with out a girl friend. A mother can only help," She smiled and then left.  
  
Kenji pulled Syaoran to the side, "Woah! You were in a relationship?!"  
  
"A few of them actually," replied Syaoran dully.  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me that?!" said Kenji.  
  
"I didn't think you'd care," Syaoran replied.  
  
"Of course I would care!" frowned Kenji, "I bet you never even told Takashi!"  
  
"I knew." Takashi said.  
  
"What?!" He turned to Takashi, "You knew and you never even said anything?!"  
  
Takashi put his hands up in defense, "Chill man, I didn't think it was a big deal."  
  
"See?" said Syaoran.  
  
"Guys, we're supposed to be the trio, you know!" whined Kenji, "It wouldn't be a called a trio if you always left me out!"  
  
"Quit whining," groaned Syaoran, "Look, I went out with four women okay? Happy now?"  
  
Kenji cocked a brow, "What was the blue eyes thing your mom said about?"  
  
"I only went out with women with blue eyes. I don't know, I just like them more I guess," shrugged Syaoran.  
  
Kenji narrowed his eyes, "Liar."  
  
"Fine, it's because the last time I spent with my father before he died our family was having a picnic near the lake. It was the first time my father showed how much he cared for me. Usually I only saw him a few times in the house. When everything was doing so good at the picnic the great Li Xenlan of the Li Clan died from a mere heart attack," Syaoran replied, "There, now you know."  
  
"Sorry man, I didn't know," replied Kenji sympathetically. ". . . .But I still don't get it."  
  
Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh as he looked at Takashi for help.  
  
"Look, the best moment in Syaoran's life with his father was when they were at that lake for a picnic. And what color is the lake?" Takashi quizzed him.  
  
". . .Blue," replied Kenji.  
  
"Correct!" said Takashi, "Get it now?"  
  
"Okay, so let me get this straight. . . ." Kenji summed it up, "The color blue reminds Syaoran of his only happy moment with his dad. Therefore when he dates women with blue eyes it brings out a happy feeling. . . . . .right?"  
  
"Yes! You got it!" replied Takashi with a sarcastic enthusiasm tone, "Someone bring this man a prize."  
  
"Aw dude, that's harsh," Kenji finally understood.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this party over with." Syaoran said in a cold tone.  
  
"No kidding," frowned Takashi, "I miss Chiharu. I haven't seen her since this morning!"  
  
"Quite whining," replied Syaoran, "She's on top of the stairs with Meiling and . . ..?" His eyes were wide, ". . . .Sakura?"  
  
". . .That can't be her. ..could it?" Takashi was also doubtful.  
  
Everyone adverted his or her eyes to the stairway.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Chiharu had her hair done up elegantly and was dressed with a one strap dress. It was purplish blue that fitted nicely. She wore white gloves that went up to her elbows. She wore white gold necklace with matching pairs of earrings. Finished with heels that matched her dress.  
  
Meiling wore a no strap dress that she wore with black heels. It was a ruby red color and hugged her body at the right places. It had a pearl trail bellow her bust. She also wore pearl earrings and necklace. White gloves that went up to her wrists covered her hands. Her hair was down up elegantly with some strands dropping softly.  
  
Sakura stood between them. Her hair was professionally cut in a layered design that went between her bust and shoulders. Some strands up in a decorating fashion pinned with pink blossom clips. Her dress was white that had thick straps that connected with the white choker on Sakura's neck, where the diamond heart charm on the choker hung visibly against her uncovered skin. The back of the dress was bare with criss crossed laces that went down to her waist and allowed to show off Sakura's curves beautifully. It hung softly on the bottom below her knees where Sakura's white-laced heels were shown. To finish it off, she wore dangling earrings and a bracelet.  
  
"Meiling, Chiharu, this is dress, is too much," replied Sakura with a blush, "You shouldn't have gotten it for me."  
  
"Nonsense!" replied Chiharu.  
  
"Plus you are in the presence of a Li, you have to look good," smiled Meiling.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Sakura, "You guys look beautiful."  
  
"No Sakura. WE look beautiful," smiled Chiharu. The three of them started to walk down the stairs.  
  
"Don't look so intimidated," Meiling whispered to Sakura when she saw her uneasiness.  
  
"I'm trying, but I have never had so many people stare at me before," mumbled Sakura as she followed behind the two.  
  
"If you haven't noticed Sakura, you're gorgeous," teased Meiling, "And the whole male population here seems to think so."  
  
Sakura blushed, "Hooee. . ."  
  
"Relax Sakura," whispered Chiharu, "Keep your shoulders back and just walk with confidence."  
  
Sakura nodded as she did what she was told and then smiled.  
  
"There you go," smiled Meiling as they came to the bottom of the stairs. The crowd moved out of their way as they walked through.  
  
"Who is that mysterious woman?"  
  
"Green eyes? You don't see much of those, these days."  
  
"She's gorgeous!"  
  
"I hope they're single."  
  
"I have to dance with them!"  
  
"Those must be the trio of heaven!"  
  
"Shut up, that was so corny." More whispers were heard.  
  
The three girls stopped in front of Syaoran, Kenji, Takashi and a bunch of girls around them.  
  
"Hey boys," smiled Meiling.  
  
"Meiling you look great!" said Takashi as he went over to his wife, "My, Chiharu. You don't want to know what I have in mind right now."  
  
Chiharu laughed and then whispered, "Later sweetheart, I promise."  
  
A huge grin was placed on his lips, "I'll be waiting."  
  
"So what do you guys think of Sakura?" smiled Meiling.  
  
"Yes, what do you think of her?" Chiharu asked with just as much enthusiasm.  
  
"Well, you guys sure did a good job on her," replied Takashi, "Syaoran and I could barely recognized her. You look absolutely stunning."  
  
Sakura blushed and smiled cutely, "Thanks Takashi."  
  
"I've never seen you before," frowned Rachel.  
  
"Um, I'm a visitor," replied Sakura uneasily.  
  
Before Rachel could say anything else Meiling glared her down, "Yeah, she's a high status family friend. Is that a problem?"  
  
Rachel gave Meiling a dirty look, "No problem what so ever." She hooked arms with Syaoran, "Right Syaoran?"  
  
Syaoran in the other hand wasn't paying any attention to Rachel. His mouth was parted and he was absolutely speechless from Sakura's transformation.  
  
Meiling smirked as she nudged Syaoran hard on the stomach, "Syaoran close your mouth, you're attracting flies."  
  
Syaoran blushed as he gulped. He shot Meiling a quick glare and then looked back at Sakura. Yes, she was gorgeous, no, not even a word could describe how she looked, "Um, yeah, you look----"  
  
"You look absolutely lovely!" Kenji smiled. He hadn't recognized at first, but as soon as he caught a good glimpse of her eyes he knew it was the tennyo he fell in love with. Kenji took her hand and kissed the back of it, "I'm Kenji and who are you my lovely lady?"  
  
Syaoran growled under his breath. Damn Kenji! By the way he was acting, Syaoran knew he was already attracted to Sakura.  
  
"Kinomoto Sakura," She blushed from the touch of his lips.  
  
"Sakura, would you do me the honor by a dance?" he asked charmingly.  
  
Sakura shyly looked up at him and smiled, "I would love to."  
  
"Great!" Kenji smiled and was about to lead her to dance floor but noticed she didn't follow.  
  
"But I can't dance," Sakura replied embarrassed.  
  
"Don't tell me, no one ever asked you to dance?" asked Kenji surprised.  
  
"Actually, no one ever did," replied Sakura.  
  
"Typical nobody," retorted Rachel as she held Syaoran tighter.  
  
Meiling frowned as she stood only millimeters away from Rachel, "Shut up there blondie, Sakura is a way better person than you'll ever be. And if I here one more word from your mouth talking trash about Sakura don't expect to leave in that dress without some tears."  
  
"You don't scare me wench," sneered Rachel.  
  
Syaoran took his arm away from Rachel and said coldly, "I'd listen to her. Her martial arts skills exceed the normal level."  
  
Rachel made a low growl, "Yes Syaoran, dear." She stomped off angrily.  
  
"You have to excuse me Sakura, some women don't know their place," Meiling said, "You just have to throw a few threats here and there."  
  
Sakura giggled, "Thanks Meiling."  
  
"No problem, we watch each other's backs right?" winked Meiling.  
  
Sakura winked back, "For sure."  
  
"Well, umm, yeah Sakura, then I guess I will have the honor of dancing with you first," Kenji smile was wider. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.  
  
Syaoran watched Sakura's back go further away from him.  
  
"Are you just going to stand there Syaoran?" Meiling crossed her arms, "Not even a simple compliment?"  
  
Syaoran blushed, "I was getting there!"  
  
"Well, you better hurry before she totally gets out of site," smirked Meiling.  
  
Syaoran gulped as he called out to her, "Sakura, you look beautiful!"  
  
Sakura paused and turned around to see a red faced Syaoran. She smiled, "Thank you Syaoran." She was about to say more but Kenji pulled her on to the dance floor.  
  
Syaoran didn't know why he was jealous that Kenji was dancing with her. Little that he knew, from the back of his heart he was afraid that Sakura would fall in love Kenji. He shook his head. Syaoran you baka, he thought. You've been through this four times already! And all four relationships have ended you with a broken heart! This is going to be no different.  
  
How do you know? A little voice in his head argued. That's right you don't! Give it one more chance what would it hurt?  
  
"My heart . . .." Syaoran mumbled as his eyes saddened.  
  
Meiling looked at Syaoran from the corner of her eye. He's arguing with himself again, she thought. Then she adverted her gaze to Sakura. I hope you won't leave him broken hearted like the others, Meiling thought sadly. He's been hurt too many times for one person to handle.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Okay put your hand on my shoulder and give me your hand," Kenji slipped his hand behind Sakura's back.  
  
"Okay," Sakura nodded as she did what she was told.  
  
"Now, just follow my lead," Kenji slowly started waltzing, "One two three, one two thee, one two three."  
  
Sakura stumbled a few times but caught on eventually. She giggled once she was able to do it, "I'm doing it!"  
  
"Good job, you are an excellent learner," smiled Kenji.  
  
"I had a good teacher," Sakura returned the smile.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran was sitting at a table alone. A girl came up to him, "Would you like to waltz?"  
  
"No," replied Syaoran as he kept his eyes on Kenji and Sakura. They have been dancing through ten songs! How many songs can one go through?! He growled, how long was Kenji going to hog her?  
  
The girl nodded and walked away disappointed. Yelan watched as the twentieth girl was declined by Syaoran to dance. She walked up to Syaoran and sat beside him. She looked where Syaoran was looking at, "She's magnificent isn't she?"  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything.  
  
Yelan smiled to herself, "Yes, she is. She also seems to be on every male's eye."  
  
Syaoran growled.  
  
Yelan laughed at her son's jealousy behavior, "Well, I guess after Kenji's through with her, there would probably be no energy left in her. Why don't you cut in?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her, "How did you know?"  
  
"Syaoran, I'm your mother," said Yelan, "It wouldn't be right if I didn't know you had some kind of affection for her. Now, go."  
  
"I don't know," mumbled Syaoran.  
  
Yelan rose a brow, "Don't tell me that my son is afraid of rejection?"  
  
Syaoran looked away.  
  
Yelan giggled, "Syaoran, Syaoran, you have been through four relationships, is that not true?"  
  
"It's true."  
  
"And if I remember correctly you never once hesitated to ask them out. But now, here you are dawdling with yourself because you're afraid that that girl will say no to a dance?"  
  
"But mother, she different from the rest plus, we didn't hit it off well in the beginning. She may hate me," replied Syaoran insecurely, "I wouldn't want to make it worse. . . . ."  
  
Yelan was wide eyed. She had never in her life see her son so vulnerable to one person before. She let out a motherly smile, "Because she has green eyes instead of blue? Son life is more fulfilling with variety! But tell me," She looked at Sakura. She was smiling, dancing without a care in the world, "Does she seem to be the type to . . .hate?"  
  
Syaoran looked up and watched Sakura. She was laughing and her green eyes glowing brightly. He faced his mother, "You're right, thanks." He stood up and walked towards Sakura.  
  
Yelan's smile saddened, "I just pray she won't hurt you like the others."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran tapped Kenji's shoulder, "Sorry, I'm going to have to cut in. Some of the others guys as myself would like a chance with Sakura." He pointed behind his shoulder to all the glaring men.  
  
Kenji sighed, "Alright." He kissed Sakura on the cheek, surprising both Sakura and Syaoran, "It was great dancing with you. You were a lovely partner."  
  
"Thank you," smiled Sakura.  
  
Kenji held on to Sakura's hand until he wasn't able to anymore and then blew her a kiss as he disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Syaoran had to hold in the growl that wanted to escape his lips as he watched Kenji go.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"You seem really in to Sakura," said Chiharu when Kenji sat down at the table still dazed from his dances with Sakura.  
  
"So is the rest of the male ratio," smiled Takashi, "You guys did a great job on her."  
  
"There was no job to do," replied Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, she already had the looks and the figure. All we did was added some accessories," smiled Chiharu, ". . . .But we did a good job didn't we?"  
  
Meiling giggled, "For sure."  
  
Kenji sighed dreamily, "Guys, I've just died, went to heaven, then circled the whole universe, did five loops around the planet Venus, then crash landed on that planet and met the goddess of love & beauty herself. . . . .Sakura. ."  
  
"Wow, and you did that all under five minutes?!" Takashi gasped sarcastically, "What is your secret?"  
  
Kenji was already off to dream land, "Two cups of Romance, One cup of Mood, A pinch of Music----"  
  
"---and One HUGE generous helping of Kinomoto Sakura," Meiling finished his sentence, dully.  
  
Kenji went wide eyed, "How did you know?"  
  
"I don't know. Where did we hear that one from?" laughed Chiharu.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Kenji came running into the solarium, "Guys! I'm in love!" He sat down excitedly, "She's amazing! Like no other woman, I have ever met!"  
  
"Really? What made the spark?" Syaoran asked dully as she read her paper.  
  
"Two cups of Romance, One cup of Mood, A pinch of Music, and One HUGE generous helping of Amiya Sheeta," Kenji sighed as he slouched on her chair.  
  
Takashi laughed, "Right . . ."  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
"Guys listen up!" Kenji stood in front of the television.  
  
"Booo!" Meiling threw popcorn at him, "We can't see!"  
  
Chiharu threw her skittles at him, "This is getting to a good part!"  
  
Both Syaoran and Takashi groaned, "You better have a good reason for this."  
  
"I have finally found the woman I'm supposed to be with," Kenji smiled excitedly.  
  
All four groaned, "Kenji, get lost!"  
  
"No seriously!" Kenji held his hands out defensively, "Don't you guys know how?"  
  
"NO!" They all yelled.  
  
"Oh well your going to hear anyways," Kenji ignored them happily, "It was: Two cups of Romance, One cup of Mood, A pinch of Music, and One HUGE generous helping of Sundown Relena."  
  
All of them threw their bowls of popcorn and candy at Kenji. Meiling threw her bowl straight at his head, knocking him unconscious. Takashi, Chiharu, and Syaoran looked at Meiling. She innocently looked at them, "What? He'll be up and around in a couple of days." Then resumed watching the movie.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~PRESENT~  
  
"Oh, yeah, what happened to those girls again?" Chiharu thought out loud, "You know Takashi dear, Sheeta and Relena?"  
  
"They were dumped by the end of the week, sweetheart," replied Takashi. The three of them laughed.  
  
"But you guys, that's different! And besides I know now Sakura is truly the one I must live my life with," Kenji said proudly.  
  
"Sure . . .." Meiling replied, "I'll believe it when I see it."  
  
"Me too," Chiharu and Takashi said simultaneously.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Syaoran and Sakura danced softly to the slow waltz, "Kenji taught you well," said Syaoran.  
  
"Thank you," smiled Sakura, "But of course, I couldn't do it without a good male lead." Sakura looked out the window and saw the bright moon, "Syaoran, what time is it?"  
  
He briefly checked his watch, "Quarter to twelve."  
  
She nodded, "Would you like to go outside?"  
  
"Sure," he replied and followed Sakura outside. They walked down to the lake. The lake looked like a mirror as a beautiful moon reflected upon it, "The moon is beautiful tonight."  
  
Sakura gave him a sideways glance, "I thought you never thought there was anything beautiful about it."  
  
"I lied," He replied simply.  
  
She studied his face. Could this be the true him Meiling was talking about? She thought. Sakura looked back at the moon and closed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She felt the moon's energy fill her as she inhaled.  
  
Syaoran looked over at him. She seemed to be glowing to him, glowing heavenly-like, "Sakura. . ."  
  
She opened her eyes and looked Syaoran.  
  
"I'm sorry I was so rude to you in the beginning," replied Syaoran, "You just caught me at a bad time."  
  
Sakura smiled, "That's okay." Again Syaoran felt his heart skip a beat with that smile. She seemed so enchanting against the moon's light.  
  
A slow song was heard through the distance from the mansion. "May I have this dance?" Syaoran took out his hand.  
  
Sakura nodded as she took it slowly. Slowly they moved with the rhythm. She saw herself getting lost into those amber orbs. What is this feeling? Sakura thought to herself unsurely. Is this the emotion Tomoyo keeps talking about?  
  
The one that makes you weak at the knees from every simple touch of his? The one that makes you feel happy, scared, unsure, and excited all at the same time? The one that fills butterflies in you whole body? . . .. . . . Love?  
  
Syaoran held her closer to him as he traced her lips with his thumb.  
  
"Syaoran. . . ?" Sakura mumbled, "What are you doing?"  
  
He tore his eyes off her lips and into her eyes, her green gorgeous eyes. Syaoran put a hand on her cheek and lowered his head closer to Sakura, "Can I kiss you?"  
  
Sakura's eyes widened as she looked into his eyes; she seemed to be searching for something, "I have never kissed before." Sakura gulped, "I apologize now if I don't do it right. . . ."  
  
Syaoran chuckled softly as he was only a few millimeters away from her lips, "I don't think that's possible." He closed his eyes and let his lips touch hers. Slowly he parted her lips with his and let his tongue entered.  
  
Sakura was surprised at first but then slid her tongue in his mouth. She groaned pleasurably as she explored everywhere in his mouth. Could this be that emotion? Sakura thought desperately to herself.  
  
He slowly parted from her and studied her face. She still had her eyes closed as if she was savoring that mystical kiss. Syaoran was afraid to see how she would react. She was taking too long! He felt those familiar butterflies float in his body.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes, still dazed, "D-Did I? Did I do it right?" Sakura asked nervously. What if I slobbered all over him?! She thought in a panic.  
  
Syaoran smiled and then chuckled, "You did wonderful." He put his forehead against hers, "Are you sure you never kissed before?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "You were my first."  
  
His smile grew wider and then he hugged her as he closed his eyes. A comfortable silence took over.  
  
Sakura snuggled closer to him as she closed her eyes as well. Then a thought broke her happy spell. What about home? Sakura pulled away from Syaoran and looked at him sadly. Would I be able to leave after this? She thought.  
  
Syaoran saw the look in her eyes and grew worried, "What's wrong?"  
  
Sakura shook her head and then smiled, "Never mind." She closed her eyes and snuggled against his chest again.  
  
Thinking it was nothing; Syaoran shook it off. He wrapped his arms around her. I can stay like this forever. . . .he thought.  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
SEASONSWEETHEART: Sorry for the late update! I was going through finals, new semester switches and I had to get an operation for my appendix O.o! Anyways, I don't know how soon I can update chappy 4, please bare with me! I sometimes took a while cuz I like writing long chappys (way better than short ones!)  
  
Well that was a BIG S&S moment for you S&S lovers out there ^.^! Weee, I went all giddy while I was writing that part. Heheh, R&R please!  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
Like the time of year of Winter, Summer, Spring and Autumn, it comes and goes. This is SEASONSWEETHEART signing off! ^.^  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~  
  
~ 


End file.
